The Revenge Of Rodan
by Helene Oskanian
Summary: This is a request by Lord Destryuk. Five Of Godzilla's worst enemies have been revived, and they succeed in killing him and his son. But, no matter where they run, no matter where they hide, something will find them, and will mercilessly kill them. It will not give up in avenging its friend. This is a story of vengeance, killings and blood. This is The Revenge Of Rodan.
1. Revenge Of Rodan Vol 1: intro

**Note- A guest who goes by the name by 'Lord Destryuk' requested me to write a fanfiction in one of his reviews about how Godzilla is dead and someone must avenge him. You can find it in my story, Love Can't Be Shattered. Here it is :) And, before I forget, this is loosely based off Kill Bill. **

**Warning- this may be rated T, but many chapters are rated M, so if you don't have high violence/blood tolerance DO NOT read this. **

The following takes place in an alternate reality, after what occurred in Godzilla Vs Destroyah. Godzilla and his son both killed Destroyah, and Godzilla's meltdown has been postponed for 50 years. He and his son, Godzilla Junior, now reside on an Island, along with me. I am Rodan.

Yes, it's me, the giant brown pterosaur, with my huge graceful wings. You probably remember my younger brother who fought alongside Godzilla to kill mechagodzilla, but he perished, giving up his life to save his friend. I look a lot like my younger brother, but I am a female, and am actually bigger, almost as big as Godzilla, with a more vibrant colouration. I also have dark patches around my eyes, since most females have this.

Godzilla and I get along very well, but the funny thing is, Godzilla Junior likes me more than his father! It was probably because my younger brother fought for his life, so he has a natural liking for my species, even if he can't remember what happened that day. Occasionally, I would wake up from a nice sleep, and see Junior snuggling under my leathery wings, sound asleep.

Godzilla didn't mind- he knew his son was safe with me.

I lay down, on top of a huge volcano, sleeping calmly. It was daytime, but I was simply napping since Godzilla and his son had gone to swim in the ocean to get some nuclear energy, and to observe the sea life just for the hell of it.

I dreamed of my younger brother- we were so close, and I missed him very much...

I then woke up. Snapping my eyes open, I looked straight into the face of Godzilla, which was very unexpected. I flinched, as I was expecting his son.

'_Godzilla? Why are you here? Weren't you just swimming with Junior?' _I chirped.

Our way of communication was made up of grunts and growls. Since we were a different species, it was sometimes a bit difficult to figure out what the other was saying.

'_Rodan, my friend, I have a horrible feeling... I can't really explain it...'_

_'Godzilla, what do you mean?'_

_'It's like... we are all in danger.'_

I was silent for a few seconds.

'_Godzilla... where is Junior... where is your son...?'_

_'He is at the beach'_

_'Godzilla... If you feel something is wrong... you honestly should not leave your son alone. Especially if you have a bad feeling.'_

Godzilla looked away from me, somewhat embarrassed.

_'You two aren't even related, yet you make a better parent than I...' _He said, softly.

_'Oh, Godzilla! Don't say things like that. Now, I'm going to go and see if Junior is all right...'_

And, with a flap of my wings, I took off, in search of Junior.


	2. The Spaceship

I found Junior (as Godzilla said) by the beach. He was still alive, and seemed completely safe, without a single scratch on his green body.

I glided towards him, and landed right in front of him. He seemed a little down, so I asked him:

_'Junior...what's wrong?'_

He turned to face me, looking up very high up since I was so massive. Tears seemed to be welling up in his blue eyes.

_'My father said we might be in danger, that something had gone very wrong, but he left me here all alone so he could find you... I'm afraid... I don't know if my dad really cares about me...'_

I sighed. He thought Godzilla was his natural father- truth was, his real parents were probably dead. He had been raised by humans at birth- kind humans, that is- for the first few days of his life, until they had to give him up. He had no memory of them whatsoever.

I wasn't there when it happened, but Godzilla had told me about it- it was the day my younger brother died. He told me that when the time was right, we could tell Junior about his adoptive parents.

But I knew that I should tell him _now._

_'Junior, you have been raised by humans.'_

His eyes widened in shock.

_'What?'_

_'You were once adopted by humans. They cared for you deeply, and Godzilla told me that they were very fond of you, and they were very upset when they gave you up.'_

Junior began shaking his head.

_'You must be joking!'_

_'Junior, you know I do not joke about these serious matters...'_

He stayed silent for a few seconds, taking in the shocking fact, turning his head away from me. Slowly, cautiously, he turned his head back to face me.

_'So... Godzilla is not my real father...?'_

_'He is not.'_

Suddenly, we heard a mechanical whirring sound. We looked up, and saw an alien spaceship, flying around the sky. Aliens usually meant trouble, but I decided not to attack on sight (that is never a particularly good idea), but instead see what they were going to do.

Another spaceship appeared, and it had a very different design from the first one. It was smaller, and probably from a different species. It was trying to stop the first one by shooting red lasers at it, which did very little damage.

Instead, the first spaceship began to shoot multicolored lasers into the ground, pointing them at the volcano's crater. I didn't know what they were doing, if they were trying to kill, or maybe trying to revive something, but it was terrifying. The laser was thick, flashing in different colours.

_'What is this!?' _I exclaimed

Soon after, the first spaceship gave up to the second one. They both quickly flew back up, into space. The first spaceship had not finished its job, whatever it was.

I heard an ear-piercing roar- Godzilla's roar.

Junior and I gasped.

Something was attacking him... something big...


	3. Slaughter them all, one by one

I quickly grabbed Junior in my sharp, black talons, and took off, flying towards Godzilla who was still roaring in pain. He was by the volcano- where I had been napping just moments ago.

My heart accelerated, as if it was made from pure ecstasy, as my blood pumped through my veins faster and faster in the tension.

I released Junior to the ground, and he fell with a thump, as I landed nearby. The roaring had not stopped, and with each step, I was getting closer and closer to what sounded like my terrified friend. Junior followed me, and nervously looked around, his small black pupils darting from one place to another.

The roars got louder and louder until...

...it stopped.

We kept on going, until we saw a most devastating sight...

Godzilla, once known as the King Of Monsters, once known as The Ruler of all Beasts, now lay on the ground, slowly dying. His lacerated body lay limp on the floor in a red pool of his own dark blood. His left arm had been torn off, with a mixture of blood and muscles just below his stump. His arm was on the ground, a few meters from my ally.

Junior approached his hyperventilating guardian, and fell to his knees, as I stood nearby them, as the shock of seeing my greatest friend reduced to nothing hit me like lightning.

'_Dad?' _Junior asked, even when he knew they weren't related in any way.

'_Son...' _Godzilla weakly replied. _'You have to get out of here... you aren't safe anymore... none of the monsters anywhere... are safe...'_

_'What do you mean!? I don't want to leave you! Dad, please! Get up!'_

_' I'm sorry, Junior... I can't heal from these wounds... It's simply not possible... Junior, you must listen to me... something has returned... something that seeks revenge... it won't stop until...we are all...dead'_

Juniors eyes widened, as he began to tremble slightly.

Godzilla then looked away, and under his breathe, managed to whimper '_I should have been a better father.'_

I finally found the courage to step forward and speak to my suffering friend.

_'Godzilla...' _I asked.

_'Rodan'_

_'Why do you have to leave us? Why?'_ I said, sobbing in sadness. Small drops of water began to form in my eyes, and slowly dribbled down my cheek.

_'I'm so sorry, Rodan... but death is inevitable... even a king knows that his reign will end someday...'_

Those were his last words.

Suddenly, there was a swoop, followed by a thump. A huge, three headed golden dragon landed atop of Godzilla. Godzilla coughed up some blood, looked at me one last time, and with his eyes filled with sorrow and regret, his head fell to the ground.

But, I was so consumed by sadness, I completely glossed over the fact that our arch nemesis was perched upon my friends body. That spaceship must have revived him, but didn't have the time to brainwash him into working for them.

Ghidorah snarled, and I quickly looked up in horror, then backed away. I moved towards Junior, until the middle head spoke.

'_Don't move any further, or we will tear you apart!'_

Then, all of Ghidorah's heads screeched, and he flapped his huge wings, until he was joined by what was an even bigger surprise...

It was none other than Biollante, Mechagodzilla, Spacegodzilla and Destroyah. They all snarled at us.

_What on Earth is going on... _I thought.

All of them, every single one, had been revived.

Biollante growled, as saliva dripped down her massive, toothy, plant-like jaws.

Mechagodzilla's eyes glowed orange, as he took in his surroundings like any robot would.

Spacegodzilla, who was an extremely mutated version of my friend, waited for Ghidorah's command to attack us.

Destroyah narrowed his soulless eyes.

Ghidorah spoke again, his voice deep and booming-

_'We have come here for revenge... and that is EXACTLY what we shall get. Godzilla and his disgraceful monster friends have disposed of us many times, but now that we have been revived and can do whatever we want, we will destroy ALL monsters. Starting with you.'_

Terrror struck me again. Not only will I lose Godzilla, but all my other friends like Anguirus and Mothra. Worst of all, I was going to lose Junior...

Now, Ghidorah addressed his allies.

_'We have awaited YEARS for this joyous moment! Let us slaughter these worthless beasts.'_

Biollante used her roots to grab a screaming, struggling Junior, whilst Spacegodzilla quickly sprinted at me, then grabbed my wings in his powerful arms. I struggled as much as I could, as Juniors screams of pain rang in my ears, but it was no use.

Ghidorah slowly approached me.

_'How should we kill her?' _Spacegodzilla asked.

'_I want to make this one suffer. You know she aided Godzilla a lot' _Ghidorah grinned, maliciously.

_'Maybe we should kill this little one slowly in front of her' _Biollante suggested, holding up my beloved Junior.

_'No...' _Ghidorah slowly turned to face me, his eyes flashing with sadism.

_'We shouldn't let such a beautiful body like that go to waste now, should we...? _

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe what the sick bastard was actually suggesting.

'_No... you wouldn't...you can't be that sick!?' _I whimpered.

_'Leave her-'_

Juniors voice was cut off by Biollante wrapping her roots around his throat, and stopping him from speaking.

_'Oh, you barely know me...' _Ghidorah grinned.

Spacegodzilla threw me to the ground. I swore to myself, that in the name of every single one of my friends who will die at their hands, I shall avenge them all by slaughtering Ghidorah and his allies, one by one.

'Ghidorah... I'll get my rev-'

Ghidorah quickly stamped his foot onto my head, cutting me off. I felt some blood spray out of my head, and after that I only remember darkness.


	4. My Little Junior is gone forever

**Well this is funny... I'm watching Kill Bill and writing this :P**

**Ghidorah's POV after the 'experience'**

I lifted my heavy, shining body off Rodan. She lay completely still, and was dead. She was among the closest to Godzilla, second to Junior- the fact that I and my allies have now killed the little slime made me feel overjoyed. I couldn't even count the amount of times this sick little bastard has aided Godzilla in a fight. I turned to face Biollante, who was clutching on to Junior.

'_How should we kill this abomination?' _Biollante asked me.

I peered at her, surprised. She never used the word abomination, as she knew _that_ was exactly what_ she_ was. She was never meant to exist, she didn't even _want_ to exist.

Nonetheless, I answered her question. After all, we all had an unquenchable thirst for revenge.

'_We must harm him slowly, so that he will be in lots of pain. But, we must make sure we leave him alive, so he is in pain for days, and can do nothing but wait for death to take his useless soul.' _I replied.

I looked down at Junior. Tears of fear were welling up in his turquoise eyes, after seeing what I did to Rodan. He hyperventilated, knowing he was helpless against the wrath of The Big 5.

Biollante threw him to the ground. We attacked him, tearing at his soft, tender flesh.

**Rodans POV**

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Exhausted, I shifted my head, and saw my body, covered in blood. I had many scars from what Ghidorah did to me. They were long, thin streaks of red across my bronze body, with blood splattered around them. Slowly, I breathed, inhaling air that smelled of blood. Using the small amount of energy I had in me, I raised my body, and got up onto my legs. Debris fell off my dirtied body, as I scanned the area.

My eyes fell upon Junior. He was still alive, but only just. Seeing him in this state of pain made my heart feel like it was dissolving. Tears flowed out of my eyes like a waterfall.

Junior watched me, his eyes filled with despair. His green body was practically crimson. He was covered in cuts, and had a large slice going across his neck. Instead of tears, blood had began to flow out of his eyes. His fragile little body was now broken.

I collapsed, unable to take in the fact that, the one thing closest to me, whom I had known since the first days of his life, was now experiencing his last.

'_Rodan... please don't leave me...' _He whimpered, begging me to stay.

I turned to him, and dragged my body towards him.

'_No... how could I do such a thing?__'_

He breathed loudly, not taking his big, innocent eyes off me. I wept, not wanting to see the last moments of my adoptive sons life, but I knew that I couldn't leave him alone. He wanted me to be with him, so the last thing he would see was me.

'_Mother...'_

Junior had never called me that. I immediately shed more tears, as I replied: '_Yes, son?'_

_'Mother... please put me out of my misery...'_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I didn't want to have to kill my son, to be the very one to end his short life, but I knew it was far more kind than letting him live and suffer.

I had protected him from many dangers with my life, loved him with all my heart, and would give up my life to save his. I never guessed I would ultimately be the one to end it.

I slowly got up, and placed my clawed foot on Juniors throat.

I was going to break my own sons neck.

I turned to look at Junior.

'_Are you sure about this?' _I asked, sobbing.

'_Do it, mother...'_

I applied some pressure onto Juniors neck, but I immediately paused when I heard his last words.

'_Goodbye mother... I have always loved you...' _

Tears made up of blood dripped down Juniors cheeks. Tears of extreme sadness dripped down mine.

'_I have always loved you too...'_

I then thrust my foot on his neck. I looked away as I heard a loud cracking noise, felt his bones break between my talons, and felt his blood spurt onto my legs. When I looked back, I saw his limp body on the ground, twitching very slightly.

'_Oh, Junior!' _I cried in misery. I fell onto my knees and wrapped my wings around his lifeless body.

'_My little Junior...'_

I dug my head into his body in sadness.

My little Junior was gone forever.

Now, I was doomed to wander the globe, all alone, with nothing. Except revenge...

I suddenly remembered the killers who mercilessly killed my allies, my best friend, and my little Junior.

_'They have no idea what is coming...'_


	5. They were all unaware

They were all unaware.

Unaware that I was going to be the inevitable, unstoppable force who will cause their unavoidable, horrible demise.

Unaware that no matter what they do, I _will _destroy them and any evidence of their petty existence.

They were all doomed from the start.

They will not survive.


	6. Lucy

One day later, after a lot of planning, I said goodbye to Godzilla and Junior one last time, spread my wings, and took off, flying over the endless sea. I soared over the peaceful waters.

I knew exactly who to kill, and it was in this order:

Biollante

Mechagodzilla

Spacegodzilla

Destroyah

King Ghidorah

The strange thing was, some monsters were left alive- I could feel their existence in this world. Most of them were neutral, but soon King Ghidorah may attempt to kill them so nothing would stand in his way when he consumes the world and takes all its resources. The Big 5 did not know I was alive, though, because they weren't actually trying to search for me- they all thought I was dead. They had also split up so they could find the other monsters in the world, as vengeance wasn't their only motive. As I said, Ghidorah needs to consume worlds to stay alive. The other monsters knew Ghidorah was physically superior to them, so they had to obey him.

The first on the list, Biollante, was somewhere in Japan, which was not too far away. She was a tragic freak of nature, she never had a mother, she never had a father, she had no one. The reason she was so hostile was because she wanted to have another member of her species, so she wouldn't be so alone, but it was something she would never have. Humans created her, but she didn't even want to exist, so she would attack anything on sight.

She was part human, plant, and Godzilla, and was a deadly creature with a tragic history.

Supposedly, she and the others finished the job of killing off Godzilla's allies, as no matter how much I tried, I couldn't detect their existence.

A few hours later, I was at the coast of Japan. I was exhausted, and crashed onto the beach. I was too tired to get up, so I lay there, gathering my strength. I rested my eyes, only to be interrupted by what was a young human.

'My mother used to know him. She knew Junior.'

I opened my eyes, and saw a tiny, ten year old female homo sapien in front of my snout. She was of oriental origin, with black hair and a small, white dress.

'My mother was the one who raised Junior. Until she gave him to Godzilla, that is.'

I listened to her, curious of what she was saying. I never thought I would ever find anyone related to the person who raised Junior.

'She is now devastated to know Junior is dead. It's written everywhere, here in Japan! She wept all day and night. Even worst is that Godzilla is dead and now five other monsters are wreaking havoc all over the world... I guess you're here because you want revenge.'

I snorted in response.

'Well... I want to help you! I really do want to aid you. I know it will be dangerous, and mother will be very worried, but it doesn't matter.'

I thought for a moment. How could such a miniscule, inexperienced human possibly be able to help me?

Nonetheless, the girl smiled.

'You're Rodan. I know a lot about you! My name is Lucy.'

I cooed. For some strange reason, Lucy saw this as an excuse to pet the tip of my snout. Her hand was so small and delicate, I could only just feel it. I looked at her, before closing my eyes to try and sleep. She sat down, and leaned against my yellow beak as she tried to sleep as well.

**Note- people who dislike Lucy, don't worry, she doesn't play a major part and won't be in the story much.**


	7. The Nightmare

I had a horrendous nightmare. Lucy, Junior and I were in a barren, lifeless landscape. Everything in my vision was tinted red, and I could see 5 figures in the distance- Ghidorah, Destroyah, Spacegodzilla, Mechagodzilla and Biollante.

Junior hid behind me in terror, as Lucy ran towards them, screaming 'Go! Leave us alone! Please!' as tears streamed down her deathly white cheeks.

I cared deeply for Junior, but less so for Lucy. She was a human, and they have done so many bad things against the world. The pollute the planet, created Biollante against her will, killed my brother, believe they are superior, and destroy anything in their way.

I watched as Lucy ran in front of Ghidorah, waving her arms about.

With no mercy, Ghidorah's middle head opened his jaws, revealing his ivory white teeth, pink gums, and slimy tongue. He shot a blast of lightning at Lucy, and it exploded against her skin. The flames and fires engulfed her tiny body, and the poor human was incinerated.

Then, Ghidorah and the others turned their heads towards me, glaring with their angry eyes.

They then all began slowly walking towards me. I tried to run, but my feet were stuck to the ground.

I looked behind me, to check on Junior.

Instead, I saw him dead, just as I had done in real life. Blood slowly oozed out of his huge scars. His body was covered in many bruises. Quickly, I turned away, unable to face the trauma of seeing the dead body of my most beloved son.

And when I did, I was staring straight into the face of Ghidorah. The golden scales covering his body were shredded apart, with blood dribbling out of the wounds. His eyes were white and pupiless. A crimson liquid slowly trickled out of them.

I opened my jaws to scream, but what came out was more comparable to a whisper.

That was when my nightmare ended. I wearily looked around with my golden eyes. It was a bit dark, but faint lights began to appear in the sky- it would be dawn soon.


	8. Searching For The First Victim

Lucy was still dozing against my yellow beak.

_What a nuisance! _I thought, snorting in annoyance.

Of course, however easy it would be, I wasn't going to kill her. I was more friendly than monsters like Spacegodzilla and Destroyah, even if I did distrust most humans.

I snorted again, and the wind from my nostrils flowed like a gentle, cold breeze, going past her.

She opened her eyes, and stood up. She tilted her head, and put her hands on her hips.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you seeking revenge?' She said. I blinked at her a few times in the strange, awkward silence.

'Come on!' She said, as she began shoving the tip of my snout (which BARELY affected me since I was so huge.)

Didn't she know what she was doing could be extremely dangerous? That, if I wasn't so patient, all it takes is one shot of my uranium heat ray to wipe out her existence?

I pretended I was going to bite her, intentionally missing her body by centimeters. She gasped, and quickly stumbled backwards, staring at me in shock.

After coming over her sudden fear, she narrowed her eyes, and said:

'You need to get moving! Do you want revenge, or what!?'

I got up (because I wanted to, not because Lucy told me to), and opened my wings, getting ready to fly, until I heard the annoyance _again._

'Don't start thinking you're leaving me, Rodan!'

I felt her grab on to my foot. I growled softly in annoyance, and went down on all fours.

She clambered up my shining brown wing, ventured up my spiked back, and sat down on my neck, holding on to me tightly.

'Lets go!'

I shot up into the air, with Lucy screaming.

'AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!'

I kept flying higher and higher, building up speed.

'Please! Slow down!' Lucy exclaimed, begging me to slow up.

I stopped flapping my wings so frantically, and calmly glided above the white clouds.

'It's so cold... please... go a little lower...' Lucy said, shivering.

I soared downwards, until she finally said:

'That's better...'

She held onto my spikes, tightly.

I soared through the clouds as they whisked by us. 'I have always wanted to fly, but I never expected it to be like this...'

The suns golden rays touched us. We were nearing Biollante's position. The wind blew past us.

Suddenly, I heard a loud whirring sound.

Jet engines.

We were on a collision course with a plane.

Flying at 500 miles an hour, a huge airbus A380 was whizzing towards us.

Faster than light, I turned, and flew vertically, narrowly missing the tip of the planes wing. You could see the look of fear and terror on the peoples faces in the plane.

I heard Lucy screaming as I passed the huge vehicle. I may have passed it safely, but to my horror, I couldn't feel the slight weight of Lucy on my back.

I quickly looked down as my heart stopped beating. She was descending down, surrendering to the power of gravity. She was screaming ear piercingly loud.

Immediately, I dived down after her.

'Help! Rodan! Please, help!' She shrieked.

If she impacted the ground, her death would be certain.

'_HOLD ON!' _I screeched. I knew she couldn't understand me, but it was instinctive.

I began thinking to myself why I was even bothering to save her, and it was because I don't want to be responsible for the death of any youngster, especially if they put a lot of their trust in me.

I pressed my wings against my body, trying to be as streamlined as possible.

I was catching up with her.

We both tumbled through the lowest layer of clouds... the ground was visible...

It was a huge city filled with skyscrapers. Biollante was destroying a few buildings in the distance. She was not yet aware that death was only a few kilometers from her.

With one final screech, I grabbed the ten year old girl in my huge talons, only seconds before she hit the ground. I quickly spread out my wings, and went flying over the land much faster than any peregrine falcon can dive. Humans ran away, screaming.

Lucy was hyperventilating, holding on to one of my huge, clawed toes.

The wind tore against my face. With a few flaps, I slowed down, and landed, releasing Lucy onto the ground.

I inspected my wings, then checked on Lucy. She had tears streaming down her face after our frightening experience. She collapsed on her knees, still sobbing.

I nudged her with my head, trying to calm her down. She stroked my beak with a trembling hand, and said 'Thank you for saving my life...'

I raised my head, and looked into the distance, witnessing Biollante using her roots and size to destroy all the buildings and humans she could see. I guess she still wanted revenge against the humans for creating her.

'Stay here. Do not follow me unless you want to die a horrible death' I cooed.

She looked at me, puzzled, unable to understand what I just said. Nonetheless, I trudged away from her.

Once she saw that I was walking towards Biollante, she knew _exactly _what I was gonna do...


	9. The First Victim

I glared at Biollante, who was still unaware of my existence. I decided to alert her of my presence.

_'BIOLLANTE!'_

She slowly turned around to face me. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw me.

'_Rodan?! What?! How did you get here?!'_

_'Ghidorah never killed me... he only knocked me out. What you and the others did has only made me stronger. Attacking my allies was be the biggest mistake you and your allies have ever made.'_

_'I have no intention of listening to your petty little speech. All I know is that I will have to kill you.'_

Suddenly, the giant plant shot her deadly roots at me. I quickly took off into the air, and shot my uranium heat ray at them, utterly destroying them all. I then dive bombed Biollante, slamming my body against hers.

Big mistake.

She closed her huge, toothy jaws around my body, sinking her jagged teeth into my abdomen.

I screamed in pain as she tore through my skin and flesh. Blood spurted out like a fountain, covering the buildings and some people in my crimson blood.

She then threw me away, and shot another group of her roots at me. They pinned me to the ground, as I screeched even louder.

'_This all is rather amusing, isn't it?' _Biollante snarled, her powerful jaws overridden with my warm, thick blood.

'_You are looking for revenge, yet you can't even kill your first victim!'_

Quickly, I wriggled from her strong grip, and flew away, landing on a nearby skyscraper. I hooked my claws onto the buildings infrastructure. My torso ached, torturing me, but I refused to give up, as I had sworn revenge.

'_Silly little Rodan wants to play tag with Biollante. You won't escape.'_

I quickly pounced off the building, and crawled behind a row of skyscrapers.

'_Oh, I see you want to play hide and seek instead. Come out, come out, you worthless creature!'_

To defeat the giant I would have to do a surprise attack. I would have to go for the strange, glowing sack embedded in her abdomen. It was protected by a force-field of thick vines. Humans had no idea about what it was, but I knew its exact purpose. It was her life source, comparable to a human heart.

I crawled by the buildings, trying my best to keep out of her sight. I could hear her lumbering around, trying to find me. She growled, softly. She suddenly roared loudly. She was sending a message to the other four that she was trying to kill me, who had survived.

Such a shame, I wanted to surprise them with my survival.

I quickly jumped up on another skyscraper.

Biollante quickly turned to face me, and immediately shot more roots at me. I quickly jumped out of the way, and shot my uranium heat ray at them. They dissolved into nothingness. In mid air, I turned my head towards Biollante's life source, and shot another heat ray at her.

Upon contact, the sac exploded, with blood and flesh flying in every direction. It all covered my body, and soon I was smothered in Biollante's blood, with pieces of her meat slowly dripping off my torso.

Biollante looked at me with wide eyes. She whimpered _'You did it...' _before falling backwards, onto the ground with a very loud, thundering 'bam!', throwing up debris in all directions.

I flew over to her. She looked up at me, with a defeated look in her eyes.

'_Rodan...?' _She whispered.

_'Yes?' _

_'How did you- Oh, it doesn't matter. I thank you. However much I despise you, I thank you. I don't want to exist, as I was created against my will, but I never had the strength to make myself perish, as I still had my instinct of self preservation... and I thank you for putting me out of my misery...'_

I remained silent for a little while. I knew she was tragic, but I had no idea she had been suffering so much, simply because of her own existence.

'_You finally have my respect, Rodan. I... can't thank... you enough...'_

And, with that, she laid back her head, and breathed her last.

Tears were beginning to appear in my eyes. Nonetheless, I held them back. After all, I still needed to finish what I started. I couldn't let my mercy stop me from reaching my goal.


	10. Going Solo

I slowly trudged away from Biollante's corpse, and found Lucy.

'Wow! Rodan, you were amazing!'

I lowered my head and nudged her, thanking her for the compliment.

'I'm not joking, that was really impressive! Although, I feel kind of bad for Biollante... she looked like she was suffering, when I looked in her eyes...'

Suddenly, a woman around her late 30's ran towards Lucy. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

'Lucy! Thank goodness I found you!'

'Mom!?'

The woman (who seemed to be Lucy's mother) wrapped her arms around Lucy's body, weeping softly.

'Lucy, you had me so worried! You could have died! Some monsters aren't safe to be around!'

'But, mom, Rodan is really nice! She'd never hurt me!'

The mother turned to face me. She gasped, as she had not noticed me, since she was so relieved to be reunited with her daughter.

'...So...so this is Rodan?' She asked.

'Yup. Please don't cry, mother.'

The adult human turned to face her daughter.

'She saved my life!' Lucy added, gleefully.

The mother turned back to me.

'Rodan... you saved my daughters life? I can't thank you enough!'

'...Mom?'

'Yes?'

'Rodan is out for revenge against Ghidorah because they killed Junior!'

'I know, honey, you wrote that in your letter.'

'I'm tired, mom... can we go home.'

'Of course we can.'

Lucy then ran towards me, and hugged my foot.

'Bye, Rodan. I won't forget you.'

I won't lie, I had actually began to _care_ for this human. It was strange, and I had never cared for any human before. Nonetheless, it was good to know that at least I now knew someone who cared for me as much as I did for them.

I hated goodbyes after that moment. I never had to say bye to something or someone I may not see again, but this was my first time, and it had moved me to tears. I bent down, and nuzzled Lucy.

_Goodbye, Lucy...' _I squawked.

She then left, and she and her mother walked away into the distance.

I didn't leave until the two humans were out of sight.

Once they left, I spread out my magnificent wings, and took off, into the air.

Next on my death list was Mechagodzilla. He was a giant kaiju robot specifically built to kill other monsters. He once had attempted to kill Godzilla. He failed.

Instead, he had managed to murder my younger brother, who actually gave up his life to save Godzilla's. He was then destroyed by my big G.

He was built from the remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah, and had only one purpose in life- to destroy any monster he sees.

He was extremely powerful, with a huge arsenal of weapons, and felt no pain. He was nearly emotionless, but had learnt to adore his duty of killing other monsters, even if they weren't a threat to anyone.

He was a killing machine that never gives in until his prey was dead. His sadistic joy of killing seemed to have formed once he had been revived to join Ghidorah.

Suddenly, as I soared above the land, I detected another monsters presence. He was a few kilometers away. It was Battra! He may have been an enemy of Godzilla, but I doubt he would ever want to join Ghidorah's group. He could give me some information about Mechagodzilla if he knows anything. After all, Ghidorah and the others want to consume this world, so they are all waging war on all monsters, including him. And Battra doesn't exactly want the world to be destroyed- just humans.

As the old saying goes: _'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'_

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed! Please, review and tell me if this is good so far, I'm really curious to know. And tell me how to improve, as so far I'm getting very good reviews. Thanks for the support, and bye!**


	11. Sonic Boom

I flew over a large city, still in Japan. Battra was somewhere in China, and I still had some way to go.

I had a big fight ahead of me. Mechagodzilla would kill me on sight if he ever saw me. Because Biollante screeched out a message, Ghidorah and the others all knew I was alive, and they are far more alert for me now.

Suddenly, as I was flying, I noticed a plane come up to me. I peeked behind me, and saw that it was a military plane, and it was quite large, with a sleek build and long, black wings. It had a loud engine, allowing it to surpass the speed of sound, and had a few missiles embedded into its wings.

I decided to test it, to see if it only wanted to inspect me, or if it actually had hostile intentions.

I quickly flapped my leathery wings, and rose into the air, ripping through the clouds. I kept on flying upwards, until there was only one small, thin layer of clouds left, and I flew _just_ above the lower layer of clouds. The sun shone onto my body.

I slowed down on my flying- I was now gliding above the sea of clouds underneath me.

The plane did not hesitate to catch up with me. It still flew after me. I slowly descended down into the lower layer of clouds, hiding from the plane. The pilot could only see my dark spikes, swimming through the white mist.

It also descended, still following me. Suddenly, it began shooting it's missiles at me. They exploded against my body, the flames burning my skin. I roared in annoyance, and quickly accelerated my flapping. In less than a second, there was a huge sonic boom, and I shot across the sky, going faster than sound. I didn't stop.

I had to find answers.

I had to find Battra.


	12. Battra

**Hey guys! May I just say, there may not be a new chapter every day as I am getting a bit busy but I will try my best.**

**Also, if you like these Godzilla revenge stories I recommend 'End Of A King (Death Of Godzilla)' by Jase Raven 13.**

I had flown over the Earth for miles. I had crossed the sea, and was now in China. I drowsily flapped my wings, getting more exhausted by the second. I was getting quite close to Battra, I would reach him within a few minutes. I urged my body to keep going, to keep flying. I breathed heavily, snorting in a fatigue fashion.

I sleepily beat my overworked wings. Fighting Biollante had really drained all the energy from me.

I sensed that Battra was directly beneath me. I quickly dived vertically. The wind ripped against my face as if it was trying to tear all my skin from my flesh. Nonetheless I accelerated. My species had evolved to withstand high speeds, we could hold our breath for over two hours and go to outer space for a short while if we wanted to.

I shot through the clouds, until I again surpassed the speed of sound, leaving a sonic boom behind me. I burst through the last layer of clouds, and saw a tiny figure on the ground, in a small forest- Battra. He was spreading out his malevolent wings, resting peacefully.

_'Hey, Battra!_' I screeched, even though I knew I was moving too fast for him to hear me.

I landed right beside him faster than any bullet. Battra turned to face me, with a surprised look on his face. He relaxed when he saw I wasn't King Ghidorah.

_'Hello, Rodan'_

_'Hello, Battra'_

_'Did you here about the Big 5?'_

_'Of course... they killed Godzilla and Junior...'_

_'That is unfortunate... I thought they were simple rumors'_

_'I couldn't believe it either...'_

_'Rodan, why did you come here?'_

_'...I want to know if you have any information on Mechagodzilla'_

_'I don't know much but I heard that his weapons have been upgraded... why do you need to know?'_

_'I'm out for revenge. It'll be difficult, but I can do it. You must struggle to achieve great things.'_

_'Well, I wish you luck on your quest. Because they have all gotten stronger...'_

_'How do you know all this?'_

Battra grinned in the strange way Divine Moths grin.

_'I just know. After all, I know many mysterious things.'_

'_Oh well. I need to leave. I need to gather my strength to fight Mechagodzilla.'_

_'Farewell'_

_'Goodbye'_

I walked away. After five minutes, I flew up onto a tall hill, and slept on top of it.


	13. Traitors and Deaths

**Sorry for there being such a long pause between this chapter and the last one. I knew _what _to write, but I didn't know _how _to write it. Also, I have a Kill Bill reference in here, so try to find it.  
**

Finally, I had some rest. I opened my eyes, scanning the landscape. Battra had disappeared somewhere, and I was still on my quest to destroy Mechagodzilla. I quickly arose, spread my wings, and flew up once more. I sensed that Mechagodzilla was back in the mainland, since currently I was on an island. I felt the wind fly against my face in a pleasant fashion.

Since nothing happened during my flight to the mainland, I'm going to tell you what happened when I actually reached it. It was rather puzzling.

In fact, I never expected to see such a thing in my life.

It was Spacegodzilla, with Manda and... Battra.

I couldn't believe my eyes! Why would he want to destroy the world and all its monsters?

Nonetheless, I stayed quiet, and hid in the trees, crouching low.

'Battra! Why did you not kill Rodan?' Spacegodzilla asked in his low, menacing voice.

'Manda forgot to tell me! She only said I should talk a little to Rodan, but never said that I must kill her!'

Spacegodzilla turned to Manda. He snarled at the little dragon-like creature, raising his lips to reveal his jagged teeth.

'How could you forget, Manda!? King Ghidorah is furious!'

'I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!' Manda said in her squeaky, terrified voice.

Spacegodzilla thought for a moment.

'Very well then. You're dismissed.'

Battra quickly turned and flew away (_t__he lying traitor _I thought). As Manda turned to leave, Spacegodzilla raised his arm, and used his telekinetic abilities to stop Manda from taking another step.

'Except you Manda. I never said _you _were dismissed.'

He made a few quick hand movements, and Manda floated off the ground, and slowly glided towards Spacegodzilla. Manda began to tremble, and her breathing accelerated.

'I may forgive you... but King Ghidorah never did... his orders were, and I quote... '_kill Manda in the most horrific way. We can't have monsters making mistakes in our group. She must suffer to her last breath.' _

'No! Please, have mercy! It was an honest mistake! I swear, I didn't mean it!' Manda begged, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Spacegodzilla grinned, sadistically.

Manda began to feel something beginning to writhe in her chest, like an animal in pain. She gasped upon the realization that it was her own heart that was moving around.

'It's nothing personal... It's just... business...'

Manda began to feel sick. She wanted to throw up. She couldn't take the horror of what was about to happen.

Spacegodzilla twitched one of his fingers. Suddenly, Manda's chest burst open, and a huge jet of blood flew out, covering all of spacegodzilla's body. He grinned even more as Manda's blood slammed into his body.

Then, gliding through the air, was Manda's heart, still beating, and covered in blood. It floated towards Spacegodzilla's claws. Upon contact, his talons clamped shut around the organ, and dug into its flesh.

Small flecks of blood spewed out of Manda's heart, landing on her face. She exhaled her last shaky breath, and her head impacted the ground. Her eyes were still wide open.

Spacegodzilla threw the heart at Manda's body. It landed with a splat, and blood squirted out all over the floor. He then transformed to his flight form, and took off into the air.


	14. Getting Answers

I waited for Spacegodzilla to get out of sight. I quickly moved over to Manda's body, and put my hands on both sides of her head. I was going to temporarily bring her back to life by transferring some of my life energy into her body, like how my younger brother did so with Godzilla. I had questions.

I felt the energy leave my body and enter Manda's. Manda's eyeballs moved to face me. She began breathing heavily.

'Rodan...? Oh no... please, have mercy... don't bring me back just to make me suffer...'

'Do not worry, Manda. I only want you to answer some questions, and then I will put you out of your misery.'

'What is the first question?'

'Why did Battra join The Big Five?'

'I do not know, although I had joined because they threatened to kill me if I refused. They go to all the surviving monsters that could be of assistance, and threaten to kill them if they do not join. Many have refused, and they are all dead.'

'That is so strange... Battra is not the type who gives up, he is far more stubborn. Which monsters have they not found?'

'They have not found Gigan, the MUTO's, Orga and possibly a few others I do not know of. But they will locate them, and kill them. The remaining monsters are not one to join the forces of The Big Five, or any form of evil.'

'You're right... I have a theory that they have all gotten stronger. Can you tell me if this is true?'

Manda snorted in pain. Blood spewed out of her nostrils.

'I can tell you that every single one of them have gotten much stronger. They all know you are seeking revenge, and they are all prepared. I doubt you can kill them, but nonetheless, I wish you luck. Now please kill me, the pain is unbearable!'

'One more thing. How do you think I can raise my chances of survival?'

'You can't'

I growled in annoyance.

'Unless... you go to Gigan. He knows how to use his own limbs as weapons. He may teach you how to transform your wings into weapons, but he will probably refuse. He is not the most sociable of monsters.'

I relaxed. Gigan may have fought Godzilla a few times, and has also been resurrected a few times, but he never really went out for revenge. He didn't allow his anger to consume him like King Ghidorah did, therefore he only attacked if you attacked him (unless, of course, he was under control from aliens). He probably will refuse to help me as he is so solitary, but I will try to find him when things get too hard.

'Now, please, take away my life. Good luck.'

I moved my hands away from Manda's head. It quickly fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Mechagodzilla was close. But his death was closer...

**In case you have not figured it out, Gigan will be loosely based off one of the Kill Bill characters (Pai Mei). But he will not be as old and will have a different personality.**


	15. Shall we begin?

After feeding off some of Manda's body to regain my strength (there was no nuclear energy around for me to feed off so a substitute is organic matter), I finally found Mechagodzilla.

The giant metal monster was in a field of grass. He had been modified- his dorsal spikes were larger and sharper, the laser beam in his eyes was more powerful, and his fingers were sharp like knives- perfect for tearing through flesh. He seemed to be recharging by absorbing the suns rays.

'Mechagodzilla!' I screeched.

Suddenly, his eyes began to glow red. His head swiveled around to look straight at me. His body remained motionless.

His jaws opened, as a mechanical voice boomed out.

'Hello, Rodan.'

I spread out my wings, getting ready to fight.

'You... you were the one who killed my brother...!'

'He had to die. He never deserved to live. He is just a monster who had to be vanquished. He was nothing more than some rubbish that I had to destroy,' Mechagodzilla replied, without a hint of emotion.

'How could you be so heartless...?' I asked under my breath.

'Judging from my scanners, I can tell you are here for revenge...now... shall we begin?'

**Hi guys! Sorry about this chapter being so short, but I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger 'cause I'm just that mean. Also, I just HAD to give Mechagodzilla a line from Star Trek: Into Darkness!**


	16. The Second Victim

**Oh my god guys it was my birthday yesterday! Also, whilst this fight is (in my opinion) not as good as the one with Biollante, I'll make sure the fight with Spacegodzilla is better. Please tell me if you prefer this fight or the one with Biollante.**

I quickly shot up into the air, and hovered in front of the giant robot.

'So that's how you want to play...' Mechagodzilla muttered nefariously. His eyes flashed malevolently, and his jets began to spit out flames. He rose up straight in front of me.

_This is going to be harder than I thought..._

'I sense your fear levels are rising quickly. Do you not wish to come quietly? I'll kill you quickly if you give up now...'

I quickly opened my jaws, and shot a huge uranium heat ray at the metal beast. Faster than light, Mechagodzilla simply lifted his arm and blocked my attack. As the heat beam evaporated, no damage had been done to Mechagodzilla.

If he had emotions and face muscles he would be grinning in happiness.

'Oh, you'll have to try much harder than _that!'_

He shot a laser beam out of his eyes. It whizzed straight towards me. I flew higher into the air, dodging his attack. I was hovering directly above him.

Mechagodzilla looked up. He pointed his arm at me and shot out lasers. I quickly flew away, as my heart began to pump faster and faster.

'Your adrenaline levels are off the charts. Please, let me kill you. Let me slice my fingers into your throat. Let me tear out your soft, tender intestines as you writhe in agony. Let me end it _now.'_

This may sound like Mechagodzilla is getting emotional, but he actually isn't. This is a tactic where he terrifies you so much with simple words, that you begin to give up and lose your will to fight.

Luckily, I am not fooled so easily.

I flapped my wings harder and harder, until a rose up and disappeared into the clouds. I heard Mechagodzilla's jets spew out more flames, as he began to follow me. I quickly hid myself in a large, white cloud, and could see the blurry figure of Mechagodzilla rise above the clouds. He began to look around, scanning for signs of life. He hadn't seen me yet, but if he looks in my direction he will be able to sense my existence.

I screeched loudly, and flew towards him. Mechagodzilla turned his head very quickly to face me, but it was already too late for him.

I extended out my large talons, ready to rip through some metal. To my horror, once my talons contacted Mechagodzilla's body, their tips snapped off. I felt a throbbing pain in my claws as blood trickled out of them.

Mechagodzilla wrapped his sharp, silver fingers around my throat. He dug his claws into my neck. A waterfall of blood leaked out of the wounds. I coughed, as large specks of blood flew out of my mouth. They went into Mechagodzilla's eyes. He immediately let go of me, as he began to frantically try to swipe the blood off his eyes since they blurred his vision.

I quickly flew up into the next layer of clouds. I heard Mechagodzilla roar in what seemed to be frustration. He was not actually _feeling _frustration, but he knew how to sound like he was getting annoyed.

'You smart little kaiju. I'll find you and tear out your insides then give them to Ghidorah as a gift.'

Suddenly, without any warning, Mechagodzilla shot up straight in front of me. Blood was still smeared over his eyes.

'There you are.'

I gasped, and flew away, desperately trying to get away from him. He began to fly after me.

We tore through the sky like giant planes fighting in a huge war.

Mechagodzilla extended his arm, and began to shoot lasers at me.

I did a barrel roll, dodging each shot, except one...

It shot through my wingtip, creating a hole near the edge of it. Luckily, it wasn't a major wound, and I barely felt it.

'Enough is enough!' I said, snarling.

I quickly turned, and flew towards Mechagodzilla.

I crashed into him, and clung onto his body, as we both fell down, tumbling towards the ground.

As we ripped through the clouds, I saw a volcano directly beneath us. I made sure I was above Mechagodzilla's body.

'I know what you want to do...'

I pushed Mechagodzilla away from me, spread out my wings, and glided up into the air.

I witnessed Mechagodzilla fall into the volcano. The magma began to dissolve him, as he looked up to see me flying safe in the sky.

'You were stronger than I thought... maybe you _do _have a chance against Ghidorah.' He growled. He then sank under the magma, and deteriorated into nothing.


	17. Revenge Of Rodan Vol 2: A Tragic History

**Hey guys! May I just say that I will give Spacegodzilla a different back-story to the one in the film because I feel it would be more interesting**

I hovered in the air, sighing in relief. Only three more victims left.

I glided down to the ground, and lay on the floor, resting. The next one on my death list was Spacegodzilla. He was cruel, deadly, and extremely intelligent. But he wasn't always like that. Not many monsters know his story. Even I don't.

All I know is that he was born on a planet millions of light years away. He had a mother, a father, even a sister...

_Spacegodzilla's POV _

_500 years ago_

_I played with my little sister. She looked a lot like me, except the crystals covering her body were a yellowish colour, and she had beautiful blue eyes. She nuzzled me, as mother and father watched us. Father's crystals were huge and jagged, yet mothers were smaller, more subtle. My little sister snapped at my tail as I playfully whipped it around her. She caught it in her jaws, but she didn't bite down hard. I could barely feel her teeth on my skin._

_My mother gently nudged my sister away from me, cooing softly. My sister let go of me, and licked my mothers snout, squeaking in glee._

_We suddenly heard footsteps. Whatever was coming, it was huge. The ground shook with every stomp._

_My mother and father began to frantically look around, not knowing what was coming._

_Trees began to fall down. My sister quickly ran behind me, trembling in fear. My parents glared at the trees around them, snarling threateningly. _

_'Who are you? What do you want? Come out now!' My father growled._

_A pair of purple, glowing eyes appeared. They stared at us with pure fury within them._

_My father and mother gasped. They knew exactly what it was._

_It was Titanos. He was a monster of terrible destruction, with a large, reptilian head, four legs with six clawed toes, a pair of demonic wings, and a very long tail with a huge blade at the end of it. He also had a purple mane on his head, with a long streak of feathers down his back._

_Titanos jumped out of the tree's, angrily snarling. He towered over my parents._

_'Get away from us... don't dare come any closer!' My mother said._

_'Hmmmmm... a family... wouldn't that be fun to destroy?' Titanos chuckled._

_My father quickly raised his arm. Crystals spewed out of the ground, nearly impaling Titanos. Instead, he only jumped out of the way, grinning malevolently. His tail shot forward, and sliced through my fathers head._

_As his head flew through the air, my mother screamed in horror. _

_'NOOOOOOOOOO!'_

_My fathers head fell in front of me. My sisters eyes were covered in tears. I was too stricken to cry. _

_Blood flew out of the neck of my fathers still standing body. His body then began to fall towards me. _

_'RUN!' I screamed to my sister. We both began to sprint. I overtook her, and my fathers dead body fell on top of her, crushing her instantly. I jumped out of the way just in time._

_'Sis?' I asked. _

_I was too stupid to realise that there was no way of her surviving this._

_My mother turned to Titanos, watching in terror._

_Titanos smiled, and punched my mothers chest. His arm impaled her, as blood leaked all over it. He then pulled it out, opened his wings, and flew away. She collapsed onto the floor._

_I approached my dying mother. She twitched, breathing loudly._

_'Mother...?' I asked, my voice beginning to get shaky._

_She turned her giant head, and faced me. I could feel her quick breaths fly over my body._

_'Son...'_

_'Mother... are you going to die...?'_

_She closed her eyes, still breathing, trying to ignore the pain._

_'I am...I am going somewhere...and I can't take you with me...'_

_Tears trickled out of her eyes._

_'No! Please! I need you! What do I do without you?! How will I live without you?!'_

_'Listen to me, son... I must ask you one question... how do you feel?'_

_'I just... I just want to die...'_

_Water droplets from my eyes ran down my cheeks._

_'Then... then let vengeance be your guide. When you are older, kill Titanos. Do not show any mercy, not to him, not to anyone. It's a cruel world, and I must tell you the truth... it will be hard for you to survive. But, if you choose this path, you will be consumed with hatred for all living things. You will lose your sanity...'_

_'I'll kill him. I'll do anything for you, mother. Anything. Even if it means I will lose my sanity'_

_My mother smiled at me one last time. She wheezed out her last words._

_'My son... you make me so proud.'_

**I was really unsure about giving a back-story to Spacegodzilla. Please say in the review section if the back-story is a good idea!**


	18. A Tragic History Part 2

_Spacegodzilla's POV part 2_

_50 years later_

_Titanos's dead body lay in front of me. I had shown him no mercy. His guts were splattered all over my feet, with around 90% of his skin having been torn off his body. A huge crystal was embedded in his head._

_I proudly raised my head, and roared as loud as I could. I had done it! I had avenged my mother! I had done what she had said, and had avoided other monsters. In fact, I kill all monsters on sight if they pose even a little threat._

_The fact was, killing was actually not that bad. It was rather enjoyable in a way. Screams of despair are now music to my ears. Maybe I should take things to the next level. Maybe I should destroy other planets. I would gain so much more respect and be so much more feared that way. And there are so many solar systems near my star, I have so many choices!_

_There are no limitations to my power now._

_I am no creature of destruction. I am no bringer of apocalypse._

_I am god._

Rodan's POV

However Spacegodzilla's story went, all I know is that once he had begun to consume planets for some unknown reason, he earned the nickname 'Destroyer of Gods'. In fact, it wasn't even Godzilla who had killed him, but his own power to have turned against him.

**Note- In this particular universe, Godzilla never killed Spacegodzilla. Instead, Spacegodzilla had attempted to impale Godzilla with his crystals, yet lost control of them since he was so crazed and impaled himself instead**

**I'm really sorry about this chapter being so short! **


	19. We Meet Again

I heard something flying overhead. I knew _exactly _who it was.

'Battra. Once my friend, now my enemy...' I thought, growling.

I shot up into the air, and found Battra flying by.

'Battra!' I screeched.

He slowly turned around as he flapped his demonic wings. An expression of surprise appeared on his grotesque face, but it quickly disappeared.

'Well well well. We meet again, Rodan.'

(**Sorry for that 'We meet again' cliche, but I couldn't think of anything else!)**

'Battra. I know you are a spy. Tell me. Why did you join them? Why did you join The Big 5?'

'Hmmm... well, Ghidorah did say he would allow me to kill off the human race. And as you know, I have been trying to suppress my instinct to kill any human on sight. I will not lie, but I have failed. And when Ghidorah promised me that he will let me destroy the humans, I could not resist but say yes. He didn't even have to threaten me with death.'

'Battra, they have brainwashed you. Don't do this. I don't want to fight you!'

'Sorry Rodan... But I am not brainwashed-'

'You are, Battra! You truly are! If you do not start to realise that, you could be driven to insanity...'

'Like Spacegodzilla?'

'When did Spacegodzilla ever tell you his history? No one knows his story for sure.'

Battra smiled.

'He told me. He trusts me more than anyone else. But I cannot tell others his story. Now, you are a problem for The Big 5. Let me rid you from this Earth.'

'Battra! Please, no! I don't want to fight you! You are brainwashed! Listen! You are-'

'Let's fight!'

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Is the pacing good in this story? I am beginning to fear that I am rushing things.**


	20. Death And Despair

**May I note that some of Battra's abilities will be different in this fight :)**

Battra's eyes flashed in ecstasy as he shot a large laser beam at me.

'Battra! Why are you doing this!?' I screamed as I quickly dodged his attack.

'The world will soon be consumed by Ghidorah... it's only right to join him...'

I opened my mouth and tried to shoot a uranium heat ray at him. He effortlessly swung his whole body to the left, not being hit by my attack.

'Battra! Please! You're my friend!'

'I _was _your friend.'

He quickly flew towards me and slammed his body against mine. I felt the oxygen get knocked out of my lungs, and I fell to the ground with a _crash._

He landed next to me. Dust enveloped around him. I could only see his devilish glowing red eyes. They were like endless pits of nothingness.

Slowly he began to move towards me. He shot a laser at my wing, and it incinerated a hole into it, ensuring I won't be able to fly for at least a week. I screeched in pain. It was unbearable- I couldn't even get up on my feet.

'You know ... I have always been jealous of the fact that you could fly faster than me. But now, you can't fly at all...'

Battra chuckled hysterically. Except this was not Battra. He was never like this.

He had truly gone insane.

I opened my mouth to shoot another uranium heat ray at him, but he quickly placed his foot onto my throat, stopping it. I choked, loudly.

'I never thought you would ever come this far... such a shame that this journey will end. _Right here.'_

I lunged forward, grabbed his leg in my jaws, and tore it off.

Battra screamed in pain as his green blood splattered onto the floor.

'YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!' He exclaimed as he looked at his severed leg on the ground. 'LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!'

I quickly shot a uranium heat ray to his head. It hit him hard, and he was sent flying across the land. There was a _thump _and when the dust cleared away, I saw the dead body of my great friend laying limp on the ground.

After realising what I had done, I slowly limped towards his carcass in disbelief.

'No...' I whimpered, as tears formed in my eyes.

_'This didn't have to happen. My friend didn't have to die._' I thought as I cried in despair.

But inside, I knew I had to kill him. There was no other way.

I leaned against his body, weeping. I was being tormented by the fact that I had to kill my great friend. I felt so helpless and angry. If only Ghidorah had never approached him...


	21. Male MUTO

Still, after an hour of weeping over the body of my friend, I refused to leave him. I would still whimper '_Get up Battra, get up, you shouldn't die, now get up please do not stay laying on the ground' _over and over again. I may as well just stay by his side for a day, or a week, and I still would be begging him to come back to life. The only way to revive him was for me to give up my life, although I could temporarily bring him back by passing some of my energy to him. Except, the problem was that he would still be the insane, unrecognizable Battra.

I was very lucky that help came to me in a form of another Kaiju, otherwise I don't think I would have ever moved away from my friends body.

'What happened?'

I heard a voice coming from behind me.

I turned my head and saw Male MUTO behind me. I knew him, but we were simply acquaintances. His wings were folded up against his back, and he was a bit taller than me.

'Male MUTO... I had to kill Battra... he had been driven to insanity, if he lived he would still work as a spy for The Big 5 and he would kill any monster who refuses to join.'

'I knew Battra... he was a good soul. He must have been brainwashed, he is far too noble to join The Big 5.'

'Why are you here, anyway?' I asked.

'I am trying to get to my mate, Spacegodzilla has been searching for us with malicious intent.'

'Spacegodzilla? I am searching for him as well, do you mind if I come with you? After all, _if_ he is searching for you and your mate, then it is only logical for me to tag along and for all three of us to fight him.'

'Of course you can come! But your wing is wounded, we will not be able to cross the Pacific ocean.'

'Then we can go through Asia and Europe, since by that time my wing will heal. Then, we can cross the Atlantic and find your mate.'

'Okay, but then we better move quickly, I must find her as fast as possible.'

And so, we began to walk off. My journey to find Spacegodzilla was about to begin...

**Hello guys! May I just note that since this takes place in an alternate reality, the MUTO's in this story are actually the ones from Love Can't Be Shattered, just in another reality were things didn't end so tragically. I just thought it would be cool to include them in this story. Also please note that, much like Lucy, this duo is only temporary, so if you dislike the idea of Rodan and the MUTO working together, it will not be permanent.**


	22. The Army

After walking (and sleeping), we finally found a city about 24 hours after we met. Both of us were very hungry, and we wanted nuclear energy.

'Ugh. Humans. They are so scared of us,' I groaned, as we approached the city. People were already beginning to point and scream at us, as they sprinted away.

'We may be big, but we always try not to step on them, and yet they still are terrified. They aren't very smart, are they?' Male MUTO replied.

Seeing all these people reminded me of Lucy. She was never afraid of me, or any other Kaiju. I missed her, and wondered if she knew that I had successfully killed Mechagodzilla.

We tried to avoid bringing down buildings, but we both were unsuccessful. We accidentally would brush a shoulder or a wing against a building and bring it down.

'I think there is a power plant nearby' Male MUTO said, sniffing.

I followed him as we both moved towards wherever the place was.

'Look. It's right there,' He said. I gazed at the horizon and saw a large building in the distance- _exactly _what we had been looking for.

'Careful. Don't step on any people, that will just anger them and then the army will come,' I said, trying to place my foot down without stepping on some idiot running straight in front of me.

With some difficulty, we reached the power plant. We began to tear it apart, searching for energy, and once we found it, we consumed it all.

Suddenly, we saw a huge amount of people. They were dressed in a strange, green colour and had tanks with them.

The army had found us.

'Fire!' A man said, and before we knew it, a missile was flying towards me. It slammed against me, and a very tiny explosion occurred at the tip of my beak. I turned to Male MUTO with a very unamused look on my face.

'They never learn, do they?' I said, snorting in annoyance.

'They never do.' Male MUTO replied.

We both began to flap our wings, creating a powerful wind.

No matter how much the army tried to fight against our powerful gusts of air, they all were blown away.

'Let's go. You need to find your mate, and I need to get revenge...'

**Hello guys! I'm sorry about this chapter being a bit more light-hearted than the others, but I simply didn't know what to write. Please make sure to review!**


	23. An Old Friend

_One day later._

Male MUTO and I had escaped the city, and were now in a small, rural village. We had walked through the night, and were very tired.

'So, what do your friends call you?' I asked, grinning slightly. We both had begun to warm up to one another more and more with each day.

'Hokmuto,' He replied, returning the smile.

There were very few humans in this area. Most had not even seen us, and the farm animals would conveniently run away from us as we came.

Suddenly, I heard a little girl.

'Do you hear that?' I asked, tilting my head.

'Yes, It must be a very young human. Possibly a juvinile,' Hokmuto replied.

I felt something wrap its arms around my foot.

I looked down, and saw a little girl in a yellow dress, and she was screaming 'Rodan! Rodan!'

I moved in closer, and knew who it was.

It was the same little girl who had annoyed me when I lay on the beach.

It was Lucy!

'Lucy!' I cooed happily, moving my head down to nudge her affectionately.

Hokmuto watched me, with a slightly confused look in his face.

I then raised my head, and said:

'This is Lucy. She is a good friend of mine, but can be a little annoying at times. She is not scared of monsters, and her mother is actually the person who raised Junior when he was born!'

'Strange. I never thought a human could be so affectionate to a monster,' Hokmuto replied.

'Rodan! I heard the news! My mother said you killed Mechagodzilla! And now-'

Lucy stopped, and looked at Hokmuto.

'I see you have a new ally! Wow! This is amazing!' She exclaimed, gleefully.

Hokmuto just stared at her. He did not know how to react.

'I missed you Rodan... being on holiday with my grandma is so boring!'

I turned to Hokmuto.

'Is it okay if we stay here? I too miss Lucy.'

'Okay. But not for too long. We'll stay for the night.'

I looked back to Lucy. Both Hokmuto and I lay down.

Finally, we began to rest with our human friend.

**I personally think that the recent chapters aren't too good. Once they find Spacegodzilla, I can tell you, things will be epic again!**


	24. Leaving

I woke up, stretching out my wings. I had slept through the night. I peeked at my wing, and saw that it was healing. I smiled, happy that soon I would be ready to cross the Atlantic with Hokmuto.

I realised that Lucy was not next to me. I panicked slightly, frantically looking around the area, until I saw that she was inspecting Hokmuto's wing, like the annoying little thing she was.

She turned and saw that I was awake.

'Sorry. Your friend has a very interesting wing, you know,' She said, smiling.

I snorted, laying my head down again. It reminded me of how both Lucy and I met. She woke me from my sleep by speaking.

Hokmuto opened his eyes.

'Well, she's very curious, isn't she.'

I nodded. 'Curious and rather irritating.'

She moved back towards me, intimidated by Hokmuto's size. I smiled, as it was rather hilarious that only seconds ago she had been right next to him and once he woke up she backed away to me.

'I think we should go now. I can sense that Spacegodzilla is getting closer to my mate,' Hokmuto said.

We both got up, and Lucy knew we had to go.

'Bye, Rodan! Good luck! Make sure you and your friend visit me!' Lucy said.

Hokmuto and I nodded to her, and walked away, shooting a few glances to her as she waved at us.

Once I kill off all those on my Death List, I will visit Lucy quite a lot.

'She was certainly braver than other humans. Most don't even approach me,' Hokmuto said.

'She came right up to my snout when we first met, and wasn't even afraid. I guess it runs in her family.'

'Didn't she know that you could kill her at any second if you were hostile?'

'She did, but I never hurt her. Although there was this one time when she was flying with me and fell off my back when I was trying to dodge a plane. I caught her at the last second.'

'That's quite impressive.'

**Hey guys! May I just say thank you to Varan04276 for informing me that the Male MUTO could just be referred to as 'Hokmuto' and the Female MUTO could be 'Femuto'. Also, I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so excuse the not-very-exciting 'that's quite impressive'.**


	25. The Army, again

**Next day**

We walked through the forest, approaching another large city.

'We are getting close to the Atlantic,' I said.

'Good. The sooner we get there, the better,' Hokmuto growled.

'My wing is almost completely healed. Soon we will both fly over the ocean together,' I cawed.

We looked into the city. People had already spotted us, and had begun to act unsettled, moving away from us as they watched us evaluate whether we should go inside.

'Should we go around it?' I asked.

'No. We can't afford losing any time. We have to go through it,'' Hokmuto replied.

We entered the urban area, as people's screams filled the air. To get the humans out of his way faster, Hokmuto would snarl at them, baring his huge, serrated fangs. Terrified people sprinted away.

I realised his tactic was a good one, so I too growled, revealing my jagged teeth. Indeed, people would scurry away from us faster than a mouse speeding away from a predator.

We then heard the familiar sound of tanks and humans. The army had found us, and they had come with a threatening arsenal of weapons- not the pathetic tools they had last time.

'The missiles they have are enough to harm us significantly,' I said, nervously.

'It doesn't matter. We will fight if we must!' Hokmuto exclaimed, lifting his lips to reveal more of his gums.

The military shot three missiles at us, one hitting Hokmuto, the other two hitting me.

We only stumbled slightly, but this was just the beginning. The military then shot an endless parade of missiles at us. We screeched in annoyance, as the missiles erupted against our skin, burning us. We roared in agony, until Hokmuto raised up one of his hooked limbs, and brought it crashing down again. He released his EMP onto the unsuspecting soldiers. They were all thrown back, and the machines releasing the missiles immediately stopped shooting at us.

The stunned soldiers stared at us, horrified.

We then began to move towards them, and they all began to run away, terrified.

'I can see the ocean from here. We will be there in a day,' Hokmuto said.

'Perfect. My wing will be fully healed by that time,' I murmured, as my spirit began to rise.

**Hey guys! Soon, very soon, Spacegodzilla will meet his match! Stay tuned!**


	26. The Atlantic

We stood by the Atlantic, as the calm waves gently sloshed over the land.

'We're here,' Hokmuto said, his eyes eager and flickering in ecstasy.

'My wing has healed! I can fly now,' I said, looking at my wing proudly.

Our wings unfurled, and we pounced off the land, into the blue sky.

Finally! After a week of being stopped by gravity, after a week of being rooted to the ground, I was flying! The air filled my nostrils- the cool, crisp air of the skies.

We gained altitude, going higher and higher, above the clouds, above everyone. We made our way towards North America, the continent in which Femmuto was on.

Hokmuto smiled, knowing that in less than two hours, he would be reunited with his mate.

I smiled, because in less than two hours, I would be looming above Spacegodzilla's lifeless body.

'Isn't it great that soon, I will be with my beautiful little angel?' Hokmuto said, dreamily.

'It is... Hokmuto, I have a question. Do you know the kaiju, Gigan?'

His eyes flashed. He seemed to know who it was.

'Yes...'

'Have you heard that he knows how to use limbs as weapons? Do you think he could teach me?'

'No. He doesn't teach anyone. He has taught me before, though, but I have not taught anyone as I have sworn to never show anyone. I refuse to teach you.'

'What if I convince him?'

'The only time he EVER accepts a student is when that student swears that no matter how hard things get, they will master his art. Even if it takes forever. Failure results in death. He only accepts students with a strong will. When I was being taught, I suffered...a lot.'

'What did he do to you?'

'I cannot tell you. It is part of the learning.'

'Hmm... I am still going to get him to teach me.'

As we flew, we heard a whirring noise coming from above us.

'This sound is very familiar, I know I have heard it before,' Hokmuto said, looking around.

'It's just a plane. The humans have probably sent it to track us or something. Just don't use your EMP attack.'

'Rodan, you know that I only use it if I am attacked. I am not hostile like Ghidorah.'

Out of the clouds, a sleek black jet appeared, flying alongside us. It had missiles on its wings, and had obviously been sent not to track us, but to destroy us (which is not going to happen).

'Let's go!' Hokmuto said.

'But you won't be able to keep up with me!'

'Go! And trust me...'

I flapped my wings, until I went shooting away, with a sonic boom trailing behind me.

Suddenly, I heard another boom, and Hokmuto was flying next to me!

'How are you going so fast!?' I asked. MUTO's don't normally travel at such speeds.

'Gigan. When he taught me how to use my wings as weapons, they became more powerful and streamlined.'

We kept on going, until we both saw some land.

'Look! There's North America!'

We began to near the continent, but if you want to be specific, we neared the place humans called San Francisco.

'My mate is in that city. And don't worry, there are practically no humans there, they all left when we came. You may see a few curious scientists studying us but that's about it.'

We descended towards the huge city, and landed.

I could sense that Femmuto was here.

But so was Spacegodzilla.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think so far, about the build-up and all that. And I really want to know how to improve as well, please tell me what I should do to improve.**


	27. The Battle Has Begun

A Female MUTO appeared in the horizon, calling out to Hokmuto.

'Hokmuto! I'm here!' She said, as her face lit up with happiness.

'Femuto! I'm coming!' Hokmuto said.

He quickly ran towards her, eager to finally see his mate.

They nuzzled each other, rubbing their snouts together in exhilaration.

I quickly moved towards them, and realized that, contrary to what most monsters have heard, Hokmuto was actually _bigger _than Femuto.

'How is everything?' Hokmuto asked, moving his head away from his mate.

'Everything is okay.'

'Has Spacegodzilla come anywhere near you?'

'No. I haven't even caught a glimpse of him, but I sense he is nearby, and he is coming closer every second.'

Tears streamed out of both their eyes as they suffered from a happiness overload. After a short silence, Hokmuto decided to introduce me to his mate.

'Femuto, this is Rodan. She is our ally, and came with me on the search to find you.'

'Nice to meet you, Rodan. I heard you were friends with Godzilla and Junior. I'm deeply sorry about what happened.'

'It's okay. I'm getting revenge against The Big 5.'

'Perfect. They will regret what they did. Good luck on your vengeance.'

Hokmuto smiled in a sly manner.

'Would you like to see something, Rodan?'

'Okay, but what is it?'

Hokmuto walked away from me, to a burrow in the ground, built out of skyscrapers, houses etc.

I moved towards him, and peeked inside. There were tiny shuffles in the burrow.

'They are my babies.'

Five MUTO babies- two males, three females- were moving about inside. They were tiny, about four meters tall, and they would occasionally squeak.

'They are very cute! I never knew you had kids.'

'I have been trying to keep it a secret from other monsters ever since The Big 5 returned. I trust you enough so I can tell you, but you musn't tell anyone. The only member of The Big 5 who discovered we have babies is Spacegodzilla, which is why he has been searching for us. He doesn't want us to join. He wants to kill us on sight. He wants to take our babies and raise them to become just as evil and sadistic as he.'

'I won't tell anyone. Does Gigan know?'

'Yes, he does. I only tell those I trust, and I trust Gigan.'

We suddenly heard loud, booming footsteps.

I knew exactly who it was.

We looked around, and realised that one of the deadliest Kaiju of all time had finally tracked us down.

Spacegodzilla.

He was grinning malevolently, as his many jagged teeth stuck out of his mouth.

'Hello, weaklings,' He said, as his navy blue scales shone like diamonds.

'Get out of here, before I tear out your intestines,' Homuto snarled.

Spacegodzilla simply chuckled, like the sociopath he was. 'You know why I'm here. Give me your babies, and I won't kill you or your mate.'

'I'm NEVER giving my babies to you!' Hokmuto screeched, angrily.

'You aren't very wise, are you?' He said, growling.

'Leave us alone, Spacegodzilla! Or you will suffer the consequences!' Femmuto spat, as a low grumble formed in her throat.

Spacegodzilla simply ignored her. He finally laid his pitiless eyes on me.

'Oh, who do we have here? Rodan!? The fool seeking revenge? Well, the more the merrier I guess. The more I kill, the better things are. After all, I do plan to kill Ghidorah once he devours the world, but I need to practice first.'

I simply snarled. I wasn't surprised that he planned to kill Ghidorah, though. He is called _The Destroyer Of Gods_ for a reason.

'_You_. How could you do this, you cruel bastard? Why do you kill? Why do you do this? Why-'

Spacegodzilla quickly lifted his arm, and used his telekinesis to shut my beak.

'That is a part of my history. The reason I kill, and all that. And I can't reveal it to anyone.'

I realised that I was beginning to effect him by reminding him about his past. I fought against his telekinesis.

'Then why did you tell Battra? Why did you-'

He simply forced my mouth shut even harder than before. Now, there was no way I could talk.

'Battra was part of The Big 5. Now shut your mouth before I rip it away from your head.'

He lowered his arm, and I realised that I could speak. But I didn't dare do so. He wasn't joking about that threat.

'This is your last chance, Spacegodzilla. Leave, or fight us,' Femuto snorted.

'I didn't come all this way for a conversation, you know!'

He did quick hand movements, and I was thrown away, into a large skyscraper.

The battle had begun...

**Hi people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've said it before, but I'll say it again... please review, I love getting reviews!**


	28. The Third Victim

Quickly, I got up.

Femuto rushed towards Spacegodzilla, snarling aggressively.

Spacegodzilla swiped her away from him with his huge tail.

'Pathetic...' He muttered.

He began to move towards Femuto to kill her and wipe her off the face of the earth.

Hokmuto quickly jumped onto Spacegodzilla, slashing huge scars on him with his limbs. Blood spurted out of them, as eager scientists from around the area began to appear on the horizon, watching the fight with binoculars.

Spacegodzilla used his telekinesis against Hokmuto, and threw him off his body.

Hokmuto was slammed against a skyscraper, which knocked him out instantaneously.

Spacegodzilla's huge shoulder crystals began to flash with a lightning-like substance. He was going to use his corona beam against Hokmuto!

But not while I was around.

I quickly jump-kicked Spacegodzilla, and pushed him away. A corona beam aimlessly flew away, hitting a building instead of my friend.

'Don't you touch them, you fucker!' I screeched, as I opened my mouth and released a uranium heat ray from it.

Spacegodzilla quickly moved his hands around, and tore apart the atoms that made up my uranium heat ray, making it all vaporize into the air.

Femuto quickly got up, and charged at the monster, ramming him with her body.

Spacegodzilla released a very loud roar of annoyance as he fell to the floor. Femuto quickly lowered her head to place her jaws around Spacegodzilla's neck.

Faster than anything, he shot out his hands, and wrapped his sharp talons around her throat, and squeezed it. Blood dribbled out of the huge laceration on her neck. She screamed an ear-piercingly loud howl of agony. Spacegodzilla let go of her, and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

'FEMUTO!'

I heard Hokmuto scream his mate's name, as he glared at Spacegodzilla.

'HOW DARE YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BITCH*!'

He flew towards Spacegodzilla, and sliced off one of his shoulder crystals with his huge wings.

Small specks of red liquid dripped out of the center of the crystal.

'Fuck! What is this strange, unpleasant feeling I have right now? I have not felt this since... I don't know. It's so familiar, I have felt this before...' Spacegodzilla growled.

'It's called pain. You forced me to go through this- only it was a thousand times worst- when you killed Godzilla and my little Junior.'

Spacegodzilla took a moment to think, to take all this in. But, what a fool I was to think that he might actually stop being so cruel.

He quickly got up, and once again used his telekinesis. He rooted my feet to the ground, but began to make Hokmuto float in the air.

'As always, I make my victims suffer. You will be no exception. I am going to force you to watch your mate die right in front of your eyes. And there is _nothing _you can do to convince me otherwise.'

He began to create crystals in the air, that were sharper than any katana. They hovered just above Femuto's bloodied body, as she struggled to breathe.

'No! NO! STOP, PLEASE!' Hokmuto shrieked. His voice was filled with pain and fear.

'DON'T HURT HER! I BEG YOU! STOP, I'LL DO ANYTHING!'

'Too late...'

I had to do something. Hokmuto was helpless, as he was floating in the air and it is impossible to struggle out of Spacegodzilla's telekinetic grip if you are in the air.

I tore my body away from the force Spacegodzilla was using to hold me down. I ran towards him, and began to grapple at his head, slashing small, insignificant scars.

Everything Spacegodzilla had been controlling fell to the ground. Hokmuto ran towards Spacegodzilla, and slashed his wings against Spacegodzilla's throat.

His head flew through the air, and it landed nearby, spilling out brains.

Blood flew out of the neck of Spacegodzilla's still standing body. It sprayed all over me and Hokmuto.

Finally, his headless body came crashing down.

Three down.

Two to go.

***Obvious 'Aliens' reference.**

**Please tell me if this fight was a good one! I personally think this one was better than Mechagodzilla, and is on par with the one against Biollante.**

**Also, did anyone realize that Spacegodzilla's death is identical to his father's death? I just decided to do that because I thought it was a cool idea.**


	29. Love And Tragedy

Hokmuto turned away from Spacegodzilla.

'It's over, my angel, it's- ...Femuto?'

He realised that one of the crystals that Spacegodzilla had created had impaled her chest when they fell to the floor. She was still breathing, but only just. Her wound was smothered in blood.

'Hokmuto?...I think... I think I may be dying...'

I approached her, as Hokmuto collapsed beside her.

'Femuto, please, I implore you, don't die! Please! No!' He desperately begged, as he gently caressed her head.

'There is nothing I can do...'

'No!' Hokmuto would repeat, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

Tears streamed out of his eyes. Femuto coughed up small flecks of blood as she wheezed.

'We have been together for many years... I can't let you go...' Hokmuto sobbed.

Femuto began to weep.

'Please, Hokmuto... look after our babies...' She whimpered, as she began to hyperventilate, trying to stay alive for her mate for just a little longer.

'I beg you, please don't die! I can't lose you!'

'Hokmuto... you have to know that things will be much better for me when I die... I am in so much pain...'

'Are you... are you suggesting that you want to be out of your misery...? That you want me to kill you...?' Hokmuto asked in horror.

'Yes.'

This began to remind me of the time I had to kill Junior. I could still remember the terrible feeling I had after that experience, and the look of pain in his eyes. Small rivulets of tears came streaming out of my eyes.

'I... I can't do it...'

'Please, Hokmuto...'

There was a short silence.

'Okay...'

Hokmuto placed his front limb onto his mates neck.

I had to look away, as this was all too familiar.

'I'll see you soon...' His mate cooed.

'And remember... I will always love you...'

Hokmuto lowered his head in sadness.

'I will always love you too.'

He quickly exerted force into Femuto's neck, snapping it instantly. A horrendously loud 'crack' echoed across the land.

Her breathing stopped.

'...Femuto?'

No reaction.

_I've killed her. I've actually killed her. _Hokmuto thought.

He began to sob hysterically, and hugged Femuto's limp body, nuzzling her.

This was so very similar to when I killed Junior. I had to leave, otherwise I would suffer a breakdown.

'I'm sorry this had to happen,' I said, crying.

Hokmuto slowly got up from Femuto's body. He remained silent.

'I really cannot do anything, which I regret to say. I must now search for Gigan, if that is okay...'

'Good. Please, leave my mate and I in peace... I won't be able to leave her for some time, I will only slow you down...'

**Ugh, me and my tragic scenes... sorry, I just HAD to include this!**


	30. Destroyah's story

**Hello peeps! Please note that Destroyah will have a different backstory to the one he has in the film (kinda like Spacegodzilla)**

The next one to die was Destroyah, but I need to first find Gigan. I need to get stronger, as it took one Rodan and two MUTO's to kill Spacegodzilla.

Destroyah, much like Spacegodzilla, had a history. But, this time, Destroyah didn't keep his secret. He told everyone he met, as he was very proud of his story. And, to be honest, he has a good reason to be proud.

_30 years ago_

_Destroyah's POV_

_I remember my family. We lived in a pack, like all other members of my species. We lived on an island, and were a proud, honorable pack. Although, my family were the lowest of the low, with a horrible Omega rank._

_Do not worry, this story is not the cliche 'underdog rising up' type. Because this underdog isn't a nice one._

_Our leader was hunting one of the rare 'Godzilla' species on his own. His name was Exterminator, he was the largest of us, and the most matured. He was not like the Beta's who were of the flying kind, or the rest who were insect-like (like me), he was much bigger, in the highest rank of our species. If the leader dies, the one closest to him takes on his form and rules the pack._

_I shuffled around with my six crab-like legs, following Exterminator. He had a huge scar on his chest, leaving his heart more vulnerable than before. It didn't take a genius to figure out why I was following him._

_The godzilla creature was vulnerable. She had two babies with her, but was in the open._

**Obviously one of those babies were featured in this story ;)**

_Exterminator rushed towards her, jaws open wide. I quickly scuttled after him, hoping that he would die so I become the leader._

_The Godzilla female quickly turned around, opened her mouth, and shot a beam of that legendary atomic breath. It his Exterminator right in the chest, and began to vaporize the flesh in his scar. The female closed her mouth, and as the bright blue ray disappeared, Exterminator stood there, completely still. Suddenly, his heart fell out of his wound, and splattered across the ground. He then collapsed to the floor, dead._

_My heart rate accelerated. I was going to become the leader of my pack!_

_I closed my eyes, as I felt my body expand, and my bones become stronger. I felt my mind grow, as I absorbed the memories of the past leaders- something that would also happen to the new leader._

_I opened them, and realized I had grown drastically, and was absolutely huge, towering above the puzzled Godzilla female._

_Although, something else had happened as well. With each generation of Leaders, the next one becomes even stronger than the last. I felt extreme power flow through my body._

_I grinned. Now, everyone will have to listen to me. Anyone who objects will die horrifically. _

_I unfurled my demon-like wings, and left to find my pack. There were 55 members, whom will now be known as 'The Crazy 55'. _

**Obviously, Destroyah is based off O-ren Ishii from Kill Bill, and ' The Crazy 55' are basically The Crazy 88. Hope you all liked this back-story!**


	31. Gigan

I looked around. I was standing in front of a huge mountain and could sense that Gigan was at the top. I spread out my wings, and began to fly to the top.

Apart from what Hokmuto and Manda had told me, I did not know much more about Gigan. All I knew was that he was around thirty years old, and had created his own 'martial art', which he taught himself by practicing somehow for nine hours every day.

I reached the top of the mountain. It was quite cold, and Gigan was looking out to the horizon, facing away from me. He had blue skin, and instead of hands, he had long, sword-like appendages. They seemed razor-sharp, perfectly built to slice through any material. He had some metal parts on his body (Not surprising, he is a cyborg after all). The sun was beginning to set.

'Gigan.'

'Hmmm... I know you. You are Rodan.'

'Gigan, do you know why I am here?'

'I assume you want to learn. You want to learn my martial art.'

'Yes.'

'Well, I refuse to teach you. I used to only teach those who are willing to hand over their lives to me, and do exactly as I say. Which means you cannot give up learning my martial art, ever, unless you have a death wish. But those days are gone.'

'Why did you stop? The world is in danger, Ghidorah wants to consume it all!'

'That's the world's problem. If that day ever comes, I will just leave. And if I ever come across the remnants of The Big 5 when I am in space, I will simply slice them in half. I don't want to waste time teaching you.'

'Please, Gigan! The Big 5's surviving members are stronger than you, and you know it! Hell, you taught Hokmuto, and it took me, him and his mate just to bring down Spacegodzilla!'

Gigan's laser eye flashed.

'You know my pupil?'

'Yes. In fact, his mate recently died, and he is mourning her death this very moment.'

'Ugh. Disgraceful. This is why I stopped teaching. I have told him that sadness is weakness.'

'Everyone has felt sadness sometime in their life. I bet even _you_ have.'

Gigan snorted, and remained silent for a little while.

'So please, Gigan, teach me. I'll do anything!'

'Anything?'

'Anything.'

'All right. I'll teach you. But be warned, I have had three pupils in the past. Two of them died in training, the other, as you know, disgraces me. If you do anything, and I mean anything, that could potentially disgrace me, I will _kill you_. And to make sure you work hard, I will make you suffer twice as much as my other pupils.'

I nodded my head. It was either this, or being killed halfway through my vendetta.

**Please review guys, I haven't received a review for some time so I am not sure if people think the direction this story is taking is a good one.**


	32. Training

**OMG The weirdest thing happened. An anonymous reviewer in the review section has written a one word review that really proves how smart s/he is. And that word is 'bitch'. Don't worry, flamers don't pull me down and I deleted the review anyway.  
**

After sleeping, I was awoken by Gigan, who kicked me in the chest.

'Get up. Your training starts now.'

It was still night time, at around 4am. Faraway stars shone in the sky, gleaming down on Earth.

Slowly, I got onto my two legs. I felt very weak and drowsy, and I still needed sleep. But, sadly, Gigan did say he was going to make me suffer.

He opened his sail-like wings.

'Follow me.'

He shot into the air, and I followed him, flapping my leathery wings.

He was flying downwards, towards a lower part of the mountain.

_Two minutes later._

We had reached the place we was taking me to. It was a barren section of the mountain, with a huge, boulder-like stone on it.

He looked at the huge rock, then turned to me.

'You are to slam the fragile tips of your wing against this rock until it shatters. No matter how much pain you feel, no matter how much you bleed, do not stop until the task is done.'

'What!? But my wing will break!'

'Not if you are strong.'

Gigan sat down, resting as he watched me with his strange red eye.

I looked at the huge rock. It was robust and hefty, and was even bigger than me. Intimidation clutched my heart as I lifted up my wing, ready to swing it towards the rock at full speed.

I flung my wing forward, and braced myself for extreme pain.

My wingtip smashed into the rock. I cried out in agony, as I felt a throbbing sort of pain. I looked at my wing, and saw that (thankfully) there was no blood. The bone had not been broken either, but I'm not very sure about how long the brittle thing would last.

I looked back at the rock. There wasn't a single mark on it.

'Do it again. Don't stop unless you want me to make you do it whilst balancing a tree on your head!' Gigan snarled, watching me like a ferocious, giant hawk.

I turned back to the rock. I swung my wing against it again, except this time, it hurt much more.

'Fuck!' I murmured, as I quickly looked at my wing. Now, small rivers of blood were trickling out of a wound.

'Keep going. Don't stop,' Gigan said eyeing me as always.

I groaned. I never thought I would encounter hell before I die...

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Who would you guys rather have as a teacher, Pai Mei, or Gigan?**


	33. Epic Montage Scene!

_Day 7_

I truly did suffer, more than I could ever anticipate. After four long, painful hours of slamming my wingtip against the huge rock (with no good results whatsoever) I was given food. But, Gigan only let me have one nuke to eat, which was nowhere near enough for what was to come. Yep, just one nuke was my petty reward for all the pain I was forced to go through. Then, for eight agonizing hours Gigan tried to teach me how to adjust my wings in different ways for optimum chance of slicing through an enemy. All I had to do was twitch certain muscles in my wing for that length of time. Then, after another nuke to eat, for the rest of the day Gigan would try to get me to improve my fighting skills such as my jump-kick and my back-flip (he would also criticize me harshly, calling my skills 'weak, amateur at best'.) Then, I would sleep.

Whenever I would lie down to rest in the night, all I could do was dread the coming day. But then, I realized that with this mindset I wasn't going to improve anytime soon.

**Time for an epic montage scene with epic music in the background! :D**

_Day 8_

I hit my wing into the rock just I had done so for the last eight days. I screeched in pain, as the sun rose behind me, with my body appearing as a dark silhouette.

'Laughable!' Gigan scoffed.

_Day 9_

I attempted to do a jump kick. My body flew through the air as my leg quickly lifted up into the air.

'You are not going to do any damage with an attack as weak as that! You need to make your talons stick out more!' Gigan complained.

_Day 10 _

'Adjust your wing better than that. You need to keep it stiff and strong if you're ever going to slice through anything.'

I twitched the muscles in my wings, trying to keep them rigid, but Gigan didn't stop complaining.

'Am I doing good?'

'Not good enough! Carry on!'

_Day 11_

The rock towered in front of me, looming above me. I growled, after doing what I had to do for the fifteenth time this day.

_Enough is enough. This time... I will break you*.' _I thought.

I lifted my wing, but realized that I should attempt to readjust them. I changed its position, then smashed my wing against it. I shut my eyes, waiting for the impending pain. It came gnawing at my bone, but this time, I refused to screech out. I opened my eyes, and saw that there was a small cut on the stone!

_Day 12_

_'_Do a jump-kick. Let's see if you have improved...'

I nodded to Gigan. I flexed my talons, knowing just how I had to improve. I pounced into the air, and extended my leg out, screeching furiously. My claws stuck out, sharp and deadly, as the sun reflected them.

I landed perfectly onto the ground, and looked at Gigan. He looked somewhat impressed, but the glint of surprise disappeared in his eye once he realized I was looking at him.

'That was good enough. You seem to be improving.'

_Day 13_

'Extend out your wings, Rodan.'

I did as I was told. Gigan moved forward, inspecting them.

'They are becoming sharper.'

**End of epic montage scene!**

I had noticed that Gigan wasn't being as cruel as he was before. He was still very strict- it's obviously embedded in his personality- but he wouldn't criticize me so much.

**I wasn't sure about doing a montage scene, but I decided to do it as I am willing to take risks. Was it good?**


	34. Unknown story

_Day 14_

Gigan today had allowed me to rest. We both sat at the edge of the mountain, our legs dangling down towards the Earth, as we watched the sun rise in the distance.

'You know, you have learnt much faster than my other students. Hokmuto only began to remotely improve a month into his training. I am proud of you,' Gigan said.

'Thank you. When will you allow me to go and kill Destroyah?'

'I'm not sure. Be patient.'

There was a short pause between us, as beautiful ripples of gold tinted the sky.

'Would you like to know one of the most important parts of your training?' He asked, as his sword-like hands dug into the mountain.

I turned to look into his eye- a simple, red streak across his forehead.

'Yes.'

Gigan sighed.

'Many students have failed to do this. You must be without fear. Without any emotion, even love must not exist in your mind. You must have the ability to ignore pain, and show that you feel nothing.'

'Why?'

'Because showing your pain is a sign of weakness. It's the way your enemy knows that they are succeeding. They will only make you suffer more.'

'Then why not show any other emotions? Why keep it all inside?'

'Because they then know who to kill to truly make you feel hurt. There are many other reasons as well, but this is the one thing no student has attempted to try... do you... do you accept?'

'...I'm sorry, Gigan. I can't. It's my love for Junior that has inspired me to do this vendetta. I can never stop loving my friends, even if most of them are dead.'

Gigan watched me. I expected to see a look of disapproval form on his beaked face, but instead he seemed to understand.

'I see... I see... I myself am having difficulty with ignoring my emotions as well. It's a very difficult task.'

'What?'

'It doesn't matter. The good thing is that you have improved drastically.'

_Later that day, 10pm_

_Gigans POV_

_I lay on the ground, trying to sleep. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop remembering the time my heart was torn..._

_I was only a small, twelve year old creature. I lived on this very mountain, with my mother- my father had recently been killed by a creature called 'King Ghidorah', who had come here to kill other monsters, and had probably been enslaved by aliens. He was still out there._

_'Mother, will Ghidorah kill us?' I asked, terrified._

_'No. Of course he won't! We're safe, I promise you.' She replied._

_Oh, how ironically wrong she was._

_It was only a day later Ghidorah came and killed her in front of my very eye. He just came flying overhead, and killed her with his gravity beams. She fell right in front of me, to my extreme horror. Her mangled corpse was covered in blood, and her death was instant. We never even got to say goodbye, or have any notice of her impending death._

_I may act like a mindless, strict lunatic without any sympathy, but my actions are all driven by emotions that had been born that very day. I was driven by fear, anger and sadness. It was what got me to teach myself how to fight. It had motivated me. It had affected me more than the time these aliens found me and turned me into a cyborg (although, I did break free of their mind-control and leave Godzilla just as we were going to fight.)_

**This back-story was a bit of a short one, but what did you think of it?**


	35. Ready for an attack

_Destroyah's POV_

_I was getting ready for an attack. The leader of The Crazy 55, a tall crab-like creature called Annihilator, was standing in front of me as the rest of my pack rested in the large forest we lived in._

_'Now, I'm off to attack Rodan,' I said, smiling._

_'But what if you get hurt!?' Annihilator questioned, narrowing his eyes._

_'Haha! I won't be gettin' hurt any time soon! It'll be fine, I'm tellin' ya!' I chuckled._

_'But there is always that chance!'_

_'Okay, okay. If I start gettin' hurt, ya can come in an' help! But if I ain't in trouble, don't interfere.'_

_And, with that, I walked off._

_As I strolled above the many trees, I began to whistle a nice, yet creepy little tune. _**(Kill Bill reference, anyone?)**

_Rodan needs to learn that she will never complete her vendetta._


	36. Destroyah

_Day 60_

It has been approximately two months since I came to Gigan. I had almost perfected slicing through objects, and knew how to fight professionally.

The sun was setting behind us, and we were on the top of the mountain, above white clouds that created a soft carpet just below us. We were practicing Tai Chi (Just for the hell of it), and moved in sync as we slowly did our motions.

'This is very calming,' I cooed.

'Yes, this is the more pleasant part of my teachings. Now, I am going to bring in a rock for you to slice, just carry on with your Tai Chi.'

Gigan walked away, out of sight.

I looked at my wing as I gradually moved it in front of my body. It was with a razor-sharp edge, and had cut up many rocks. Sometimes, I would have to sharpen it, which would only hurt the very first time because the stone I would use did grate off some of my skin, but after that, the edge became very hard and strong, to the point were I could not feel pain in that part of my body.

'FUCK!'

A scream of fear echoed across the mountain.

I recognized it immediately.

Gigan.

I quickly unfurled my wings, and flew towards the source of the sound.

I saw Gigan being attacked by Destroyah.

Destroyah's clawed tail was wrapped around Gigan's throat, as Destroyah grinned aggressively.

'Let go of him!' I screeched, grabbing Destroyah's tail and peeling it off from Gigan.

'Hey, Rodan! Did ya really think ya could kill The Big 5? I won't lie, ya'r an impressive guy, but it'll have to stop here!'

Destroyah knocked me away, hitting me with his huge tail.

Gigan slammed his 'hand' against Destroyah, slicing a small scar on his side.

'Leave her alone! Rodan, get out of here!'

I couldn't move. Destroyah pounced onto Gigan, forcing him to the ground.

'GO! NOW!' Gigan wheezed out.

I couldn't control myself much longer. Instinct took over my body, and I flapped my wings, frantically getting away from the area.

_Gigan's POV_

_I watched Rodan fly away. Thank god, at least she won't be hurt._

_Destroyah grabbed my body, pressing my arms against my torso and held onto my body._

_I lifted my lips, snarling in pain._

_'I know this hurts*,' Destroyah grinned._

_'Now, tell me motherfucker... how much does it hurt?'_

_Suddenly, his tail flew forward, and impaled me in the stomach. Blood sprayed out of it, and I began coughing up blood._

_Then, for the finale, Destroyah crushed my body, breaking my arms and my ribs._

_I lay helpless against his power. He got up._

_'My job is done. May as well just allow Rodan to find me, it'll be fun watching her fight The Crazy 55...' Destroyah mumbled, as he opened his wings and flied away._

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! What did you think of it?**


	37. Gigan's Demise

**Hey guys, may I note that on my account there is a poll on which story I should write next (after this and Separation) so please vote!**

_Gigans POV  
_

_Destroyah had left for a few minutes now. I was struggling to breathe, wheezing every breath. I had not felt so much pain in a long, long time. This horrendous, throbbing feeling had come back to me, even though I tried very hard to ignore it all. Tears were being forced out of my eyes, not from a fear of death (I don't fear death), but from the pain. Why must it exist? It makes this world so much more difficult to live in._

_I knew I only had minutes left. Rodan was quite far, and would never reach me in my final moments. I was glad that at least she was safe. She needs to destroy The Big 5, and avenge all the monsters who died at their hands._

_You know, I have a very strange feeling towards Rodan, and I can't quite describe it. I have felt this years before. It is a positive feeling, but I can't decide what exactly it is. Do I like her as a friend, or have I began to love her? I guess I'll never know. This may seem to come out of nowhere, but she is my favorite student so far. After all, she has learnt everything faster than any of my other students._

_I began to feel my heart slow. Sighing, I knew that there were 30 seconds left until my death. I couldn't feel the pain as intensely as before. My energy drained from my body, to the point were I couldn't even keep my eyes open. Yes, I have eyelids on my laser eyes, and for the first time in years, they have shut. I only saw darkness, as I felt my life corrode to nothing.  
_

_I drew my last breath of precious air, and my heart beat against my chest one last time._

Rodan's POV

I realized that I had left Gigan- one of my few friends who are still alive- with Destroyah. I could sense that Destroyah was gone, and Gigan wasn't anywhere in the world.

The fact that I had lost one of the few I could still trust hit me like a truck hitting a human. Tears instantly formed in my eyes, forming a small stream as they trickled down my cheek.

He's gone.

Gigan is gone.

I quickly flew up the mountain, as I couldn't believe that he was gone. I wanted to be sure that he had died.

I landed, and my eyes lay upon the dead body of my friend.

'No! No! Gigan! Get up!' I pleaded.

He didn't respond.

'Please, Gigan! Get up!'

I began to beg him to come back to life, as I had done so with Battra.

I collapsed next to Gigan's body.

'Please, please, move! Move, please, I beg you!'

He had a hug scar in his stomach, were Destroyah had impaled him. Blood had leaked out of it, and bits of intestines lay on the floor. Gigan looked like he had been crumpled up, as I could see that his rib cage was broken.

I lay my head on his cold shoulder, still frantically weeping for him to somehow come back to life.

'Please, Gigan don't do this to me...'

My tears dropped into his blood, making small splashes.

I got up from his body, as I knew a kaiju isn't going to appear and help me as Hokmuto had done when I killed Battra.

Destroyah had killed him.

Destroyah will pay.

**Hello! What did you guys think of Gigan being killed off? Was this scene touching?**


	38. Going back to Japan

I had flown from the mountain, flying for over 2 hours to the edge of North America. Destroyah was back in Japan, where I had fought Biollante. I had to find him and The Crazy 55- his gang that would never not listen to his orders.

But, before I tell you about my experience crossing the Atlantic, you must first know a few things.

In Gigan's teachings, he told me there were three different styles to his martial art, and I had to pick one: Millenium, Showa and Heisei. Heisei has a lot of using your long range ability- in my case, it was a uranium heat ray, Gigan's was his laser eyes, Hokmuto's was his EMP ability and Godzilla's was his atomic breath. Showa was filled with advanced moves like jump-kicks and more. Millenium had lot's of easier fight moves that you had to deliver very quickly. I chose Showa, as I wished to improve on moves I already knew, as well as learn more.

Also, there were important members in Destroyah's gang. The second highest position was held by Annihilator, a deadly leader who was very cunning. There was another part of the gang, who was actually at the same position as Annihilator. She was of the flying kind, and was called Eradicator. She was young, but insane. She kills you if you do one mistake that she does not like.

Killing Destroyah and his gang will be difficult, but I must try my best.


	39. Eradicator

I flew above the ocean, flying up in the clouds.

I could sense that Eradicator was flying towards me. She was merciless, after all she was not born normal. She was, much like Spacegodzilla, a sociopath.

There have been many different stories about Eradicator. The one that _everyone _knows, is a very brutal one. Once, she was hanging around a volcano with one of the lower ranking members of The Crazy 55. He had just messed up a very 'important' order- to bring Eradicator three of Kumonga's eyes so she could see how they taste (Kumonga had been killed by The Crazy 55 not long before this event.) No, he only brought two.

'I thought I told you to bring three of his eyes.'

'Y-yes, b-b-but I forgot y-you w-w-wanted three...' The unfortunate creature stammered, trembling in terror.

Eradicator shook her head.

'Then why are you a part of this pack? You forgot to complete a task, and now, you will pay.'

'P-p-please, Eradicator... h-have m-m-mercy...'

'Mercy? Ha! Where did you hear me showing mercy to anyone?!'

'D-don't k-k-kill me...'

Eradicator giggled, and swung her wing at the poor creature who failed her. He fell into the volcano, never to be seen again.

This was how she got ranked even higher than Annihilator, by killing anyone who did something even remotely wrong. Destroyah found it charming and smart.

Soaring, I saw Eradicator glide towards me, screeching.

'Greetings, fucker!'

I groaned. I wasn't in a mood for a fight. However much I disliked Eradicator, she was still young, making a fight even more difficult.

'I would kill you, you know,' She said, grinning.

'But Destroyah wants you to die in front of his eyes, so he gets some entertainment! I guess killing you has to be postponed.'

'Leave, Eradicator,' I growled.

'I am not listening to petty threats.'

'That wasn't a threat! That was the truth!' Eradicator giggled.

I rolled my eyes. That was her signature 'thing'. That giggle.

'I have a message to Destroyah,' I said, looking at Eradicator.

'Go on... heehee!'

'Tell him that in less than twenty four hours he will be lying on the floor, dead.'

Eradicator nodded.

'Pfft,whatever you say, bitch!'

And, with that, she flew away.

**I forgot to mention Eradicator is based off the Kill Bill character, Go-Go.**


	40. The Crazy 55 Part 1

I finally landed on the shore of Japan. I stood up on my two strong legs, sniffing the air. Destroyah was very close, near a Japanese temple in fact. I guess he had destroyed a whole city to make his home.

_Where are you, you son of a bitch...? _I thought, looking at the horizon.

Well, I guess I have to fly a little more.

After only five minutes in the air, I spotted Destroyah near a temple located in a forest. He was alone, even The Crazy 55 were missing. It was odd, but nonetheless, I descent down towards him.

I landed onto the ground, as a loud 'bam!' echoed across the land.

Destroyah, who was sitting on the roof of the very strong temple, rested his head against his arm, watching me.

'Hello, Rodan,' He grinned.

'Hello, Destroyah. I assume you know why I am here.'

'Of course I do... Well, I'm ever so bored! I mean, wow, if death by boredom was possible, I would be dead by now and you would never have to kill me. I know what to do! Annihilator! Get over here!'

Annihilator quickly scuttled towards Destroyah. I was impressed- he was actually bigger than I expected.

Destroyah whispered something in his ear, and Annihilator nodded. He quickly screeched out, and fifty five of his species jumped out of the ground.

The Crazy 55.

'Yes! It went exactly the way I pictured it! That was epic! Good job Annihilator!' Destroyah hissed in happiness.

Destroyah then turned his head to face me.

He chuckled. 'You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?'

'You know, for a second there, I kind of did*,' I replied.

Annihilator grinned malevolently.

'Let them fight...'

***Obvious Kill Bill reference.**

**I hope this was a good chapter! What do you guys think of the set-up for the fight?**


	41. The Crazy 55 Part 2

'Hey! You three!' Destroyah shouted, pointing at a trio from The Crazy 55.

'Go forward and fight!'

The three members moved towards me, snarling.

I raised one of my wings, and lifted my lips, snarling.

We eyed each other, waiting for the first blow.

Suddenly, all three charged at me. I quickly swung my wing at them, and sliced off all their heads, which flew through the air, and landed on the ground. Their bodies collapsed.

The Crazy 55 was now The Crazy 52.

Destroyah growled, getting annoyed.

'You five! GO!'

Now, five of them appeared, one of them with wings. Four of the land-versions rushed towards me, claws outstretched. I quickly sliced them all in half, and as the flying creature zapped towards me, I jumped up and kicked his face, then cut off one of his wings, making him crash to the ground.

I was covered in splashes of blood, and barely had time to pay attention on one thing for long. I had to fight very quickly.

'You six! NOW!' Destroyah screamed, as his blood began to boil, his anger intensifying.

Now, six of the creatures surrounded me. I pretended to lash out my wing, and they all flinched, but stayed nonetheless.

One of them quickly tore a scar in my skin with their claws. I didn't scream in pain, I ignored it all, and knocked away the individual who dared wound my body, chopping off three of his legs in the process.

Two of the remaining five rushed towards me, and I whipped out both my wings, cutting off the head of one, and slicing off most of the legs of the other.

'Destroyah, you are killing off innocent members of your pack, come down and fight!' I growled.

Three of the creatures ran towards me, but I knocked them unconscious with a single blast of my Uranium Heat beam.

'OI! YOU TEN! GO GO GO!'

Ten of the creatures, three of them flying, surrounded me.

Five of them (all land creatures) tried to pounce on me so I quickly shot them with another Uranium Heat Ray, killing two and knocking out three.

Three of the flyers flew towards me but I grabbed one out of the air, and flung him towards another one, then grabbing the last one and throwing him at the two remaining land versions.

'THAT'S IT! YOU 25! GO!'

I quickly flew up into the air, and looked down on the twenty five who were below me. None of them could fly (luckily).

I quickly flew towards them, and spread out my wings, slicing through the crowd. Blood was thrown in every direction. I then flew back up to the air, and all were either wounded or dead.

'Well, Destroyah, will you fight me now?' I asked, landing.

'Wait! It's not over! The rest of you! NOW!'

The tiny remnants of The Crazy 55 scuttled in front of me, each one the size of my foot. They were terrified, and very young.

'Well, I ain't dyin' tonight!' One of them said, walking away.

The others followed him.

Destroyah stared, mouth open in disbelief.

'Eradicator! It's your turn!' He finally said.

Eradicator appeared, pure sadism glowing in her eyes.

'Hi Rodan!' She giggled.

'Hello Eradicator.'

She quickly flew towards me, screeching loudly.

I flew up, and tried to shoot a Uranium Heat ray at her, but she dodged it, and crashed her body against mine.

We tumbled to the ground, and she bit my throat. I saw my blood spray out of my neck, but I ignored all the pain, and threw her off my body.

'Stop, Eradicator. I don't want to kill you, you're just a youngster!'

She growled at me, and quickly flew into the air, then turned towards me.

She screamed as she lowered her head to impale me with her horn. But, that was the move that set her horrible fate.

I quickly grabbed her by her horn, and tore it off. Blood spurted out of her head as she screeched in pain. I then smashed the horn into her skull, killing her instantly. She fell to the ground, lifeless.

'Stop being so fustrating, Destroyah! Come here and fight!'

'Annihilator! Go! NOW!'

Annihilator jumped down, right in front of me. Destroyah quickly opened his wings and flew away like the coward he was.

I spread out my wings, ready to fight.

'I have heard so much about you, Rodan!' He said, grinning in a very strange way.

'I heard how you killed Biollante, Mechagodzilla, even Spacegodzilla! But, it has to stop. It's gotten old and boring, just like any old joke being repeated too much. I think you-'

I quickly whipped out my wing and sliced off most of his legs. I didn't have time for a monologue.

'OW! FUCK!' He screamed.

I flew up, onto the temple Destroyah was previously on.

'Those of you who are still alive, listen up!'

All of the live members of The Crazy 55 looked at me.

'I take it that you can all regrow your limbs.'

All of them nodded, groaning in agony.

'Good. Now, I'm going to go and kill Destroyah. One of you will become the leader of the pack after this. Do not worry, I will not kill you later on in my life, as I understand you were just following orders. Goodbye.'

I flew off, to find Destroyah, as they all began to crawl in my direction so the one closest to Destroyah could become the leader of the group.

**Ugh, this was a very hard chapter... please review...**


	42. The Fourth Victim

I found Destroyah. He was standing in the middle of Tokyo, as terrified people ran around his feet. He roared, then looked at me.

'Why did you run from me?' I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Destroyah turned away.

'There is no way I'm telling you. You wouldn't understand... anyway, you came here to fight me, didn't you!' Destroyah growled.

'I did.'

'Well, what are we waiting for!?' Destroyah said, raising his arms up, claws ready to rip at my body. But, then he hesitated, and put them down again.

'Destroyah...? What are you doing?' I asked. This was not like him.

'I have a confession to make...'

'What is it?'

'... I regret joining The Big 5...'

'What?'

'I regret joining The Big 5! It's strange, I have killed many before, yet I can't forgive myself for helping _them _kill Godzilla and Junior. It's not a moral thing- of course it isn't!- but I just feel so guilty...' He said.

'Is it because you know I want revenge and your death is unavoidable?'

'No. I don't fear death. Well... let's fight. After sending so many of The Crazy 55 to their deaths, I have also sent away my honour. I can regain it if I die an honourable death. It is a core belief of my species.'

_Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood (By Santa Esmeralda) from the Kill Bill Soundtrack plays in the background _**(Note- this is inspired by something Jase Raven 13 does in his story, End Of A King which I highly recommend)**

I slowly raised up my wings, eyeing Destroyah. He put his clawed hands back in the air, narrowing his shimmering, golden eyes as his red skin shone brightly in the sun.

'I'm sorry for what I did to you, Rodan.'

'...You are forgiven...'

'But we must still fight. I must regain my honour.'

We slowly began to trudge towards each other, not daring to look away. We knew that only one of us were going to leave the fight alive, and both of us knew exactly who it was going to be.

Destroyah snarled, curling back his lips. His tail curled around, snapping at the air. Humans quickly rushed out of our way, knowing that this Kaiju battle was going to be bigger than most.

He spread out his huge demonic wings.

'I'll let you do the first blow.'

I quickly ran towards him and jump kicked him in the face, knocking him a few meters away. He turned away and squinted his eyes, feeling the pain spread throughout his cranium.

He then quickly turned back to me, and delivered a series of punches to my body, making bloodied holes in my torso. His claws were dripping in my blood. But, I did not react by showing pain, but instead swung my wing at his thick, muscled arm.

He quickly grabbed my wing, and threw me away. I crashed into a building, and large pieces of its infrastructure pierced through my skin. I got up, but could nonetheless feel the metal pieces stuck in my shoulders and upper torso. I quickly opened my jaws, and shot a huge beam of my Uranium Heat ray at him.

He growled as it hit his neck, temporarily stunning him. I ran behind him, and grabbed his tail in my hands, and began to spin around, forcing Destroyah into mid-air as he went around in circles.

I then let go of him, and he flew off, landing on a skyscraper which immediately crumbled. He arose, his silhouette in the dust. He had taken very little damage from that attack, as his body had barely any scars.

'You fight well. Gigan must be a great teacher.'

'He was.'

Destroyah then ran towards me, and knocked me down with his tail, swinging it just below my legs.

He lifted up his foot, and got ready to bring it down upon my head.

His foot tumbled down, but I rolled out of the way, and rose up to my full height.

Destroyah tried to hit me with his hands again, but I blocked his attacks with my wings.

We began to walk backwards as Destroyah began to move towards me, still trying to hit me with his flurry of an attack.

I kicked him away, and whipped out my wing.

Blood flew across the air.

I gasped at what I had done.

The top half of Destroyah's head was missing. His brain was visible, had not been damaged, and calmly pulsated.

'Gigan really did teach you well...' Destroyah whimpered, as he collapsed to the ground.

'Destroyah?'

'Thank you for giving me an honourable death, Rodan. I'm truly thankful...' He whispered, softly.

I began to feel sorry for him, much like I had done so with Biollante. It was a strange feeling, as only an hour ago, I wanted him to die a slow, painful death, yet now... I don't know how to explain it...

'Goodbye, Destroyah,' I said, as tears began to trickle out of my eyes. I sniffed in sadness. Killing was so much more difficult to do than I previously thought.

'Farewell, Rodan...' He said, as he finally shut his eyes, and stopped breathing.

His red body slowly became grey as his blood stopped flowing forever.

**Note that Destroyah's death is pretty much O-ren Ishii's death. Please please please tell me if this fight was a good one! I need to know!**


	43. Kill Ghidorah

Now, there is only one more member of The Big 5 that is left. He is the last one.

He is bigger, deadlier, faster and smarter than any of the others I have faced so far. He is far more sadistic and merciless, and it's not even known if there is a reason for him becoming like this. I am flying to him this very moment.

His name is King Ghidorah.

And when I reach my destination...

...I am gonna kill Ghidorah.

**This was obviously inspired by the beginning of Kill Bill Volume 2. Stay tuned for more!**


	44. Finding the Last One

I knew where I had to go to find Ghidorah. The bastard was on the very island where he killed Godzilla and my beloved Junior. Little was known about him, but everyone knew he was heartless. His razor-sharp fangs had torn through the hide of many a kaiju, and his huge, majestic wings would carry his gigantic, golden body across the sky.

A lot of the time, he had been brainwashed by aliens to attack us, and whilst we were simply acting in self-defence, something inside him forced him to long for vengeance.

I glided over the calm waves, trying to get to my destination as fast as possible. But, I must also conserve energy, as this will be the greatest fight I will ever be involved in.

I could feel his existence on the Earth, a boiling, hostile blip on the planet. I knew that he was waiting for me, at the edge of the island. I could even feel his terrifying malicious mind work, possibly thinking the horrific ways he plans to kill me, maybe even the last words he will say to me before he silences me forever.

My goal is not so sadistic. It is to end the fight as soon as possible.

He first appeared years ago, before I was even born. It was some time in 1964, when Godzilla's father and my mother lived on this planet. I heard tales of them seeing King Ghidorah, who was being controlled by aliens, and they bravely fought against him, until they drove him off. After that, he reappeared many times, always dying, always being resurrected by the aliens, always under their control. Once, he even appeared when I was alive, but Godzilla took care of the problem.

When we battle, it will be a fight the world will never forget.

**I know I asked this before, but do you guys like the direction I am going in?**


	45. Phoenix Rodan!

I found the island, and saw King Ghidorah standing by some cliffs, watching me with his murderous eyes. They glowed in anticipation of the coming fight.

His form was different from the last time I met him. The spikes on his two tails were bigger, and his horns had grown longer. His golden scales were beaming, and all three heads were grinning.

I landed in front of him.

'So it all comes to this...' he said, still smiling.

'You...you killed them! You killed them all! All my friends!' I growled, feeling my body begin to tremble.

'Of course I did. What did you expect?'

'You killed them! Anguirus, Mothra, Godzilla, Junior, they're all gone!' I felt power begin to flow through my body, as I shivered more and more.

'I'll never see any of them again! They're all dead because of you!' My voice quivered, as tears began to form in my eyes.

'I am the leader of The Big 5. I have no mercy,' Ghidorah snarled, looking down at me.

'You are nothing but a glorified murderer! You-' I stopped talking, and looked down at my hand. It was beginning to change colour. My bronze skin was changing into a strange yellow... no, gold colour.

'What's happening...?' I asked, staring in horror as the colour began to spread up to my wing.

Ghidorah watched, seemingly curious.

Soon, my whole body was glowing gold, shimmering beautifully.

'No...no way! No!' I gasped, unable to believe what was happening.

King Ghidorah watched closely, curious, grinning slightly.

We both knew what had happened. I had transformed into Phoenix Rodan.

Phoenix Rodan's are a far more powerful version of Fire Rodan. Unlike Fire Rodan's, this is a temporary transformation, and had been known to kill the Rodan who turns into this as it takes up so much energy. Few survive, so I could only hope I would join the lucky few who had survived. It normally only happened as a defense mechanism for the Rodan, and could only happen once in their lifetime (if it even happens at all). It had many positive effects, for example, the individual could go out to space for a very long time, and could create an anti-gravity field around them allowing them to float around on Earth.

'You might just make a stronger opponent than I thought,' King Ghidorah growled. 'Nonetheless, let us battle. Show no mercy, for I have none for you.'

I quickly raised up my wing, and brought it down again, aiming for Ghidorah's middle head.

Before I even came close to contacting it, Ghidorah's wing blocked mine.

'You aren't the only one Gigan taught, you know...' He chuckled, holding my wing away from his head.

'Wh-what...?'

'When Gigan was being controlled by aliens, he taught me all the moves. He remembers what happened, but never talks about it. He says I am a shame to him, and he obviously never intended to teach me. But alas, he did.'

Ghidorah jump-kicked my face. Blood sprayed out of my nose as I fell to the ground. I felt it trickle down my beak.

King Ghidorah laughed, finding my suffering amusing.

I jumped, and fired up my Anti-Gravity field. I floated in the air, hovering above the ground. My wings glowed white.

I growled, and quickly 'moved' towards Ghidorah, flying through the air without having to flap my wings.

He quickly rushed out of the way, and shot some of his electricity-like beams at me. I screamed in pain as they hit my back, creating a large, agonizing burn. I crashed into the ground, and fearfully looked at Ghidorah.

'I'll see you soon!' He said, as he opened his dark wings, and flew away, out of sight. He wasn't going to stay on Earth. I could sense that he had left Earth's atmosphere.

He was going to space.

I decided to leave him. I needed to absorb some nuclear energy so my Phoenix form would be at its strongest.

**Note- the 'Phoenix Rodan' idea was a request from Lord Destryuk. You can find it in the review section.**

**Hi guys! Did you guys think this would be the last battle? No way! It's not going to take place on Earth, but in space. I can promise you that the climax will be epic.**


	46. Silent Abyss

I looked around the island. I had finally absorbed some energy from the ocean, which not only made my phoenix form stronger, but also gave me the ability to regenerate, plus I wouldn't feel the amount of pain I had felt before.

I could smell the carcass of some creature, who seemed to have only just died hours ago. I saw the limp body of Gorosaurus lay on the floor. Flies and hungry birds flew around his corpse, eating him.

I looked up to the sky.

_Fuck you, Ghidorah. Fuck your very existence. _I thought, growling softly.

I spread out my wings, and they began to glow white as I levitated in the air.

I floated upwards, and I prepared myself to temporarily leave Earth and enter that deadly, silent abyss known as space.

I looked down onto the island, which got smaller and smaller the higher I went. I had never been in space, but I had heard stories and legends about its beauty.

I felt the atmosphere get thinner. Luckily, since I am now a Phoenix Rodan, I do not require air thus this was not a problem. The island was practically invisible now.

I felt myself leave the O-Zone, and realized I was floating around in space. My wings stopped glowing.

I looked down onto Earth. It was so much smaller at this distance. And yet, even more beautiful than ever. The sun was rising from one side of the planet, blessing the planet with the promise of life.

I turned away, and my wings began to gleam again. I began to drift through space.

Ever since I was little, space had scared me. It was just so... silent. I couldn't hear a thing- hell, if a monster was here too long, this could drive them to insanity.

I looked out to the distance, and saw a few stray comets fly by, their icy tails flickering behind them. Faraway stars, many of them unknown, looked down on me as I flew through the cosmic expanse of silence.

I saw the red planet known as Mars. It was huge, and covered in its ginger desert, as its polar ice caps gently glowed. I had heard stories that billions of years ago, there could have been life on the planet, but for some unknown reason, everything died, and the planet became a red, barren world. I watched it, as I knew I would probably never see such beauty again after this day.

Next, after witnessing Mars, I saw the asteroid belt in the distance. It was a very deadly place, even for kaiju. Many had been crushed by two giant meteors smashing into one another, or had been decapitated by a smaller asteroid that accidentally flew against its head. I approached it, carefully eyeing each meteor.

I then entered it, as the huge brown rocks moved around me. Many were the size of cities, some even bigger! I saw a huge one heading towards me, so I made my wings glow brighter, and I quickly whizzed past it, before it had the chance to crush me. I looked around, alert and nervous.

The sun became smaller and smaller behind me. I then exited the asteroid belt, glad to be alive.

After that, I came across the largest planet of all- Jupiter. It was a gas giant, with different shades of brown mixed together. It had many moons orbiting it, and one large red spot on it, which was a storm that had been brewing for over 300 years. The majestic planet calmly orbited the sun, as I stared at it with wide eyes. It was many times bigger than Earth.

I sensed Ghidorah's presence was nearby. He wasn't near Jupiter, but the next planet- Saturn.

As I left towards Saturn, Jupiter became a simple brown spot in the distance.

Now Saturn was one breath-taking planet! It was another gas giant, but its beauty came from its wide rings. They were filled with trillions of pieces of ice and rock, and were the only reason Saturn was so legendary. Those rings made the planet so much more different- so much more _alien._

King Ghidorah was hiding somewhere in the rings. He was one of the trillions of objects in there.

'Come out, Ghidorah!' I tried to say, but nothing came out of my mouth. After all, I was in space.

A glowing, golden object twinkled at the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Ghidorah glare at me with murderous red eyes.

Our final battle- and the final phase of my vendetta- was about to begin...

**I just know you guys are gonna LOVE the climax! See you all soon, and please review!**


	47. The Final Battle Part 1

Unlike my other fights, we didn't speak. We just stared for a few seconds. Our faces said it all. Ghidorah's showed his fury, and his hate. Mine showed my anxiety and anticipation.

_Today's the day, Rodan. You are going to get your revenge, or die trying. _I thought, as I floated in the silent void. I had come a long way for this. I was not going to run, or let Ghidorah escape, not this time.

Suddenly, Ghidorah zipped towards me. My wings began to glow white as I tried to move away and dodge his attack, but the three headed monster crashed into me.

We began tumbling through space, going round and round like a carousel. Ghidorah used his feet to grab onto my body. He dug his claws into my flesh. Pain spread throughout my body, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

Ghidorah whipped out his wing as we flew away from Saturn, still rolling around. I blocked his attack with my wing, just before it hit my neck. I struggled to keep it away from me, even if I had become a Phoenix Rodan.

Using my other wing, and I sliced a scar onto Ghidorah's belly. He grimaced in annoyance.

Blood did not erupt out of his wound like it would have on Earth. Instead, little flecks of red exited his scar by the millions, floating mindlessly in the zero-gravity, occasionally splashing into us. It left a crimson trail behind us as we made a beeline through the vast cosmos.

All three of Ghidorah's heads silently snarled, as saliva left his slimy, forked tongue.

I punched the middle one (which was the only one that talked by the way, and it controlled the other two as well. The other two heads only existed to make more damage.)

One of it's teeth was torn from the gums, and it was left behind as we saw Jupiter begin to appear on the horizon.

The head on the left shot forward and bit my shoulder, digging its serrated teeth into it. Droplets of blood hit his jaws, and left us as we carried on rolling through the solar system.

I curled back my lips, revealing my teeth as I tried not to scream in agony.

I quickly grabbed its snout in my claws, and tried to remove it from me.

_Fuck you _I thought, trying to wedge its jaws from my body.

I successfully tore it away from my shoulder, although some of my skin peeled off in the process, as it had been scraped off by the heads teeth.

Ghidorah's middle head finally turned back to me. His eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth bleeding slightly, and he was snarling inaudibly.

_Come on, you son of a bitch! _I thought, narrowing my eyes.

Ghidorah still gripped onto my body, not showing any signs of giving up. I quickly lashed my head forward, and dug my beak into Ghidorah's chest. I closed my eyes, and felt the beads of blood splash into my face, staining it red.

We flew near the giant known as Jupiter, tumbling past moons like Io and Ganymede which was Jupiter's largest moon. I felt Ghidorah's right head grab my neck and pull my head away from his thorax, biting down onto my throat.

I punched that head again and again, until the damned thing let go of me.

We quietly floated through the solar system, writhing and struggling like two wolves in a fight to the death.

We began to leave Jupiter. King Ghidorah quickly curled his two spiked tails forward, and embedded them into my back. One of them impaled me, and I looked at it in horror as blood flew out.

_You are so damn lucky to be a Phoenix Rodan. So damn lucky. _I thought, gritting my teeth together, knowing that soon my regenerative abilities would get to work.

Ghidorah slipped his tail out of my back, grinning proudly.

I looked down at the place Ghidorah's tail had come through. Very slowly, it was beginning to heal.

I thrust my head forward, and placed my jaws around the left eye of King Ghidorah's middle head. He tried to scream, and I tore it out of its socket. I couldn't hear him, but I could tell that he was in extreme shock.

I spat out his eye, and it was left to wonder the wide expanse of stars, and in time, deteriorate to nothing.

Both of the heads to the side shot forward and grabbed my wings, holding me down. I struggled against them, but no matter how much I tried, they didn't let go. Ghidorah's middle head opened its mouth, and its throat began to glow yellow.

Suddenly, he shot his signature gravity beam at me. He let go of me, and I was thrown back hundreds of meters, spiraling uncontrollably. I realized that the asteroid belt was not too far behind me.

My vision was slightly blurry, but I could still make out King Ghidorah flying towards me at full speed.


	48. The Final Battle Part 2

I pulled myself together, and placed my wings in front of my body, bracing myself for impact.

Ghidorahs heavy body crashed into mine, and he once again ripped his foot claws into my torso, holding onto me.

I could tell what he was thinking from his facial expression.

_It's the end of the line, you stupid bitch. You never should have started your disgusting vendetta. You should have wept over the body of your worthless 'child' until you rotted._

I slammed my head against his. I felt Ghidorah's cranium shudder under his skin. Whilst my stunt did give me a headache, the damage done to Ghidorah was so much more. His middle head began bleeding, and specks of the red liquid carefully floated around us.

We entered the asteroid belt.

I felt Ghidorah's grip loosen on me. I kicked him away, and flew through the meteors, trying to predict their path so I could dodge them.

A small asteroid was drifting towards me at amazing speed! I quickly made my wings glow white, and zipped away from its path, just as it was going to slam into my neck.

_Come on, Ghidorah. Come at me!_

He stared at me in fury, and his body began to tremble. He was being overwhelmed by emotion.

He opened his jaws for another of his silent screams, and quickly moved towards me, grabbing me once more.

The head on the left got ready to deliver another of those gravity beams, but faster than light itself, a small brown object came flying towards us. It slammed against the left head, decapitating it instantly.

One second, it was there.

The other, it was floating through the cosmos.

Ghidorah looked at the severed head in horror, with widened eyes.

He then turned to me, and raised up one of his wings, ready to slice off my head.

But, in another stroke of luck, another meteor came whizzing past us, and impacted his wing, tearing it off instantly.

He then looked at what was now a bloodied stump, and frowned.

He turned his attention back on me as we drifted through the asteroids, nearing the end of it.

I grabbed the the other head (the one on the right to be exact) by the jaw, and began to pull at it. The middle head snapped at my arm, but that wasn't enough. I ripped out the right ones jaw, and threw it away.

Small beads of red liquid calmly floated around us, as us two titans battled in what could become the most legendary monster fight of all time.

We finally exited the asteroid belt. Mars was coming up next.

We rolled around, as I then proceeded to use my claws to cut a huge hole in the right head. If we were on Earth, it would be screaming in pain. But we were in space. And in space, no one can hear you scream*.

I reached into the large wound, and pulled out a chunk of its brain. The right head then stopped moving. The brain in the side heads did not give them personality or emotion, but the ability to move and listen to the middle heads commands. The only reason it would have screamed if we were on Earth was because it was simply a reaction.

King Ghidorah looked at me, 'snarling' in rage. I was about to witness Ghidorah's wrath.

He began to crush me with his foot claws, smiling like a demon. I felt him try to break my bones. I could even hear the blood-curdling sound of them beginning to crack. That traumatic sound was one I could never forget. It would echo through my ears for the many nights to come.

He then used the one wing he had to slowly slice into my shoulder. It didn't heal, as his wing was in the way.

_Yes. I am going to make you suffer. I am going to make you die slowly. _

As I began to succumb to the forces of death, I began to faintly see something. It was Junior. I saw my younger self next to him, weeping over his newly dead body. I began to remember it all. The horrors I had to go through. The sight filled up my body with adrenaline.

I was going to push myself. There was no way today would be the day of my death.

I quickly grabbed Ghidorah's wing in my hand, and closed my eyes. I had to channel all my energy into my strength. Concentrating hard, I began to slowly lift it away from my shoulder.

We could sense that we were flying past the red planet Mars. I was tempted to open my eyes and witness its beauty one final time, but I knew I couldn't. I had to concentrate on this.

I finally removed Ghidorah's wing from my body. I opened my eyes, and smiled at him.

_Did you really think you were going to kill me? _I thought, grinning some more.

I looked around us as we still rolled through space.

We were leaving Mars...

...And going towards Earth. In fact, I could already see the small blue planet we called 'home' approaching us this very second.

Re-entry was extremely dangerous. Many kaiju had been burnt alive by the atmosphere when they tried to perform it. Soon, the most dangerous part of our battle was going to begin.

King Ghidorah glared at me. I could see in his face that he had only one wish- to destroy me.

We were finally just above the planet. Its gravitational pull was beginning to pull us in.

Ghidorah bit down on my wing. I tried to scream, as the small droplets of blood began to get pulled in towards Earth, some of them even orbiting the planet.

I felt heat begin to spread throughout our began to plummet towards the planet. We looked around, and realized that that extreme friction with the atmospheres particles was causing us to almost catch on fire.

Ghidorah began screaming as he was practically being burnt alive. His one remaining wing was being scorched.

Everything was soundless, but as we broke through Earth's atmosphere into the planets sky, I could finally hear things again.

I heard Ghidorah's screams, which were made up of unthinkable pain that must have stretched back generations.

We were still high above the highest layer of clouds, but were rapidly approaching them. I tried to create an anti-gravitational field around me so I could float, but no matter how hard I tried, it did not work.

Horrified, I looked at my wings.

The golden colour was beginning to drain back to bronze.

King Ghidorah let go of me, and pushed himself away from me, leaving. He didn't need his wings to fly. He was going to attack me.

He flew into the sun's direction, where I couldn't see him properly.

That was fine with me. I had to concentrate on not coming to Earth as a handful of ashes.

I was practically a fireball now, falling towards the ground. I folded back my wings, trying to stay in a streamlined position (after all, I don't want my wings to burst into flames...)

I saw Ghidorah's silhouette fly towards me. His talons were spread out, ready to grab me, and he too was engulfed in a fireball.

He smashed into me, and held onto me by my chest. He held me out below him, as we tumbled towards the ground, passing by the highest layer of clouds.

'I hope you've enjoyed your life, you fucker, because this is where it ends,' he grinned

I snarled at him loudly.

'FUCK YOU, YOU ONE-EYED FUCK-BRAINED PIECE OF SHINING GOLDEN SHIT!'

I ripped myself away from his claws, and carefully spread out my wings, allowing myself to fly above Ghidorah.

Slightly confused, he looked up, and saw me falling, but always above him.

I then dive bombed my body against his, and we both fell towards the ground, two fireballs merging into one. I could only hope I would survive, as I was covered in dark burns and wounds. And I wasn't in my Phoenix form anymore, so I had to pray my wounds could heal.

We crashed into the ground, creating a shockwave.

The fight was over.

**Stay tuned for more! And tell me, was this climactic enough? Did it give you an epicness overload? (If it didn't please tell me why so I edit it and make it more awesome)**


	49. The End Of The Vendetta

Darkness. That was all I saw for a few minutes. I had been knocked out once again, but was still alive. Still breathing. My vendetta has ended. The Big 5 have been eradicated, possibly not forever as they could be revived, but for now they will not return.

My eyelids slid open. I woke up to the sound of something wheezing. Weakly, I sat up, realizing that my body was splattered in blood, and some area's were even charred from the re-entry to Earth. I snorted, expelling cool air from my nostrils which were ridden in dry blood.

I looked around, and saw King Ghidorah. He was breathing heavily.

'Fuck!' I hissed, scrambling away from him in surprise. He simply looked at me with his one eye. He was dying.

Finally he spoke.

'Rodan...'

'What is it?' I growled, narrowing my eyes.

'I have to... tell you something...' He whimpered. A single tear dropped out of his eye.

'I have... a story... my story...'

This was very strange. I felt the slightest amount of pity to Ghidorah- something I never thought was possible.

'...And I don't want... it to... be forgotten...' He sniffed, weeping some more.

'Tell me, Ghidorah. Tell me your story,' I said, watching the dying beast.

Without any warning, the kaiju breathed his last. His body lay still on the ground.

I guess I'll never find out what he wanted to tell me.

The kaiju are dying. All these wars, all these fights, will be what will end us. Unless we come together. I must call out to the remaining kaiju of the Earth- there may be as little as five of us remaining. We must come here to this island, where must live together in peace. No more fighting. No more vendetta's. Just peace. For we cannot afford to lose more. We must fight against the dying of our species.

I roared loudly, so it would echo around the Earth. Soon, Hokmuto and all the other survivors will come here, and we will live together.

Either way, whether we live in peace or in war.

The Big 5 will return.

Sooner or later.

**The End! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Also, remember me mentioning a spin-off lots of chapters before? Well, I'll do it sometime. It will be about the story Ghidorah wanted to tell Rodan.**

**Also, may I thank all the reviewers for being so supportive! Thank you all very much!**

**And I must also thank Lord Destryuk as he came up with the idea of a revenge story about how Godzilla is dead and someone must avenge him.**

**Once again, I thank you all! **


End file.
